Daughter of red
by ryu-f
Summary: When a servant girl, with little memory of her past is suddenly adopted by Madame red and sent to learn how to behave as a noble by her new cousin Ceil Phantomhive, what will happen when her forgotten past comes to haunt her and her new found happiness? Sebastian/OC
1. A new life

DISCLAIMER: Ok I honestly do not own anything related to Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. If I did I'd have a lot more money and wouldn't have to worry about student loans for college but anyways, this story is based on the anime and I know I do not give worthy discriptions of things for that's something I kind of need to work on. Kurshitsuji/Black Butler belongs to the people who created it. i only claim owning my oc.

"**madam" I said holding a coat for a woman I am serving **

"**now, now I've told you before you are not my servant anymore I have chosen to make you my child" she said calmly taking the coat from me and putting it on. "come now Alexis we shall have to go out to get you some new clothes to fit your new life style. You are now a noble my dear girl. And as a noble you will look and act like one with all I will teach you"**

"**yes Madam" I said calmly **

"**no, no call me mother" the woman said hugging me and my eyes went wide in mild surprise **

"**m-oth-er" I said slowly **

**My name is Alexis. I was once a maid for the woman known as Madam Red, but recently she has taken a liking to me since I have served her since I was much younger she has decided to adopt me even though I am in my late teens. I am quickly approaching my 19****th**** year. To be honest at first I thought the madam was joking for she had always told me that my long black hair was rather beautiful and it complemented my porcelain skin, as well as my eyes that resembled the embers of a flame refusing to extinguish. **

**Yet even when her husband was alive she had taken a shine to me and had insisted that I learned how to read and write like a noble. And then after her husband perished as well as her child, her sister, her brother in law and supposedly her nephew as well she started to insist that I learn everything I needed to become a lady of high society. Yet it was during that time that the Madam hired a new butler though he was rather clumsy and lacked many desirable skills in a butler he was rather interesting and could make me laugh sometimes. **

**A few months afterwards the madam's nephew reappeared along with a butler clad in black or so the madam had said for I was unable to leave the madam's manor for I needed to continue my studies.**

**But now the day is different **

"**come Alexis" Madam red said **

"**yes ma…mother" I said shyly and she smiled at me **

"**oh you're so cute" she said hugging me as I blushed "greil you will stay by her side while we are here"**

"**y-yes madam" greil the butler said nervously but I smiled at him **

"**do not fear Greil I'm sure we'll manage to stay out of trouble" I said smiling and he nodded as he blushed slightly. **

**Eventually I was left in the library for after madam I mean mother finished with the business she could not be accompanied to, she went to the library and took greil with her and informed me that she would send someone to fetch me when she requested my presence so I made myself comfortable reading a book while managing to sit on a ladder while wearing a dress and heals. **

**Madam red insisted that I wear something with red to symbolize I was her daughter now. **

**Any who as I was sitting there reading about the occult and various types of demonic symbols when a man clad in black with ink black hair walked in I assume he was the butler of the phantomhive family so I started to put the book I was reading away but as I was about to step down the latter I lost my footing and with a small squeak I began to fall only to be caught by someone **

"**are you alright my lady" the man said in a smooth voice and I nodded as I blushed out of embarrassment**

**"ah thank you very much" I said about to bow to the man but then I remembered that I had changed status so I looked nervously to the side instead **

"**my, my it would seem the madam was correct in saying you have much to learn about your new status" the man said and I shyly looked at him as he smiled and I noticed his eyes were so similar to my own.**

"**I assume mada… mother sent you to fetch me?" I asked and the man smiled again **

"**indeed she did" he said offering me his arm and I genteelly rested my hand in his elbow as he lead me to where the madam and the young earl were no doubt. **

"**so this is my new cousin?" the young earl said upon my arrival **

"**It is an honor to meet you" I said curtsying to him **

"**oh isn't she the cutest thing" madam red said hugging me and I blinked "so what do you say will you allow her to stay with you for a while to help her learn more about her new rank in society" at this my eyes widened out of shock and fear and I saw a slightly saddened look on greil's face. **

"**judging by the look on her face I assume you never mentioned this plan to her" the young earl said taking a sip of tea**

"**no I didn't yet but I thought that I would take her home with me today and then in a few days I'd send her back with all her things so that she can live with you for a while." Madam red said smiling **

"**very well" the young earl said and I looked rather nervous **

"**Than can I ask if greil can come with me as well" I asked and madam red and the young earl looked surprised as did greil and the butler clad in black**

"**I see no problem with that what about you madam" the earl said taking another sip of tea**

"**oh yes that would be fine than Greil can learn how to be a proper Butler under sebastian's care" the madam said smiling at the butler in black **

'**so his name's sebastian' I thought as I looked at him 'yet he doesn't seem like he's human.' I thought as I looked back at madam red **

**A few days later I sat at the table across from the young earl Ceil Phantomhive my new cousin as we prepared to eat breakfast yet the peaceful yet silent mood was soon disrupted by Greil's screams and soon he burst into the room riding a tea cart with hot tea and several pieces of fine china on it but he soon crashed in to the gardener Finnian, aka Finny. The crash caused hot tea to land on finny and greil tried to grab a napkin from the table only to grab the tablecloth with it dumping several of the dishes. **

"**I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know how I could apologize enough" greil said and I looked at him with an apologetic look since I was the one who asked for him to come along with me. "Wait. That's it! The only thing I can do now is die!" greil said pulling out a knife. "I shall atone with my death" but as he position the knife to his throat I stood up and walked over to him **

"**please don't speak like that" I said with my hand on his as he held the knife**

"**lady Alexis" the other phantomhive servants said as I looked rather sad **

"**not only with it cause a mess and even more trouble for the people here but I would miss your company my friend" I said **

"**oh miss alexis"**

"**Alexis you are not to make friends with your servants" Ceil said sternly and I looked down the ground sadly **

"**y-yes" I said timidly **

"**and you must learn to be more confidant in yourself otherwise other nobles will take advantage of your weakness" Ceil said **

"**yes young earl" I said **

"**call me Ceil we are cousins now" Ceil said and I looked at him surprised **

"**I must decline that request young earl." I said with my bangs hiding my eyes **

"**why is that" he asked narrowing his one eye at me**

"**I have yet to act like a proper noble and so fare I act no better than a commoner. I feel I have much to learn and much to earn before I have any right to call you by your name. I have yet to prove to myself that I am no longer a servant girl but the adopted child of the noble Madam Red." I said with determination in my voice**

"**my, my, it seems there is a noble woman in you somewhere behind that timid shell" Ceil said and I looked up at him surprised "very well but the moment you have proven to yourself that you are no longer what you were you are to call me by my name and not my title" **

"**Yes young earl" I said smiling **

"**you should smile more. You look better that way" ceil said and I blushed. **

"**young master" Sebastian said checking his watch "it is time to go" **

"**right" Ceil said "sebastian and I will be heading to town for a while. Alexis, do you feel that you will be alright without us?" **

"**Yes, and I thank you for your concern" I said curtsying to the earl "I shall await for you return young earl" I said smiling with my hands clasped in front of me and the earl smiled slightly as he and sebastian made their way out of the room yet I swear I felt someone else watching me **

"**my lady would you like to see the garden" Finny asked running up to me and I smiled at him **

"**that sounds wonderful. Would you all accompany me there then to make the trip seem far less lonely and to make sure I don't get lost" I said and the others smiled and happily agreed then I walked up to greil "what about you greil will you join us?" I asked him and he smiled as he stood up **

"**it would be an honor my lady" he said happily and I smiled **

**Later though as we were in the garden I had brought a book out with me for once the others said they needed to get back to work I sat by a tree and began to read. Yet eventually I managed to make my way back to the library were I'm afraid I fell asleep reading a rather intriguing book about the dark secrets of the world. **

**When I eventually woke up I found the mansion covered in overly cute decorations and pink and other pastel colors. I felt rather out of place to be honest. **

"**oh you're so cute" I heard someone say so I turned and saw a girl with long blond hair in curly pigtails as she wore an orange Lolita dress. And she looked up at me with her big green eyes "I'm Elizabeth who are you?" she asked **

"**I am Alexis. I am the adopted daughter of Madam Red" I said curtsying to the young noble **

"**Aunty An?" Elizabeth said happily "oh how wonderful to meet you" she said hugging me and then she started to drag me away "come on I'll make you look even cuter than you already are" she said giggling as I blinked in confusion. **

**Later that day **

**I now stood in a pink with white accents frilly dress that was in a bit of a Lolita style with a pink rose in my hair which was curled in ringlets near the ends as half my hair was up and half was down. My bangs framed my face elegantly as I also had a pink rose chocker and long white gloves **

"**you look so cute" Elizabeth said hugging me and I smiled shyly at her but then Ceil and sebastian returned "hid in here ok" she said pushing me into a separate room **

**For a while I just stood there blinking out of confusion but then she opened the door again and pulled me out **

"**what do you think" she said happily and I heard several people gasp as my eyes adjusted to the light as I saw Finny, Bard (the cook) and May-rin (the maid). All gapping in shock as Ceil was blinking in surprised and sebastian was just staring at me with a surprised look on his face and Greil had a similar look only he was blushing as well. **

"**is it that bad?" I asked blushing as I clasped my hands in front of me again **

"**NO" finny, may-rin and bard yelled running up to me **

"**you look so pretty miss" may-rin said **

"**I never knew you could look so nice" bard said **

"**you're so cute miss" Finny said and I blushed all the more **

"**it's rather lovely on you miss Alexis" Greil said and I looked at him shyly and I eventually walked up to him with a worried look on my face**

**"You're not lying right?" I asked him and he looked surprised**

"**of course not miss I promised you a long time ago that I would never lie to you!" Greil said and I smiled slightly **

"**thank you Greil" I said **

"**Alexis" Ceil said and I winced as I nervously looked at the young earl "you look rather cute" he said looking away slightly embarrassed as I looked surprised then I smiled. **

"**may I ask you something young earl" I said as I smiled **

"**what?" he asked **

"**may I hug you" I asked and he looked surprised **

"**do what you wish" he said looking away and I smiled as I knelt down and hugged him **

"**thank you" I said before I let him go "for everything" I said as I stood up **

"**my lady" Sebastian said and I looked at him confused "that dress really does suite you" he said and I blushed **

"**w-well to be honest I'm normally not very fond of pink but since it's a gift I chose to make an acceptation" I said Elizabeth tackled me with a hug **

**Later Elizabeth managed to get ciel to have a ball so she asked me to help dress up Greil yet she dressed him in a pure white dress and matching accessories but I decided to switch the white accessories with red ones and I gave him some other red items and he hugged me. **

**Once the ball actually started to begin with Elizabeth and ciel dancing sebastian started to play the violin and greil grabbed my hand as he smiled and I smiled back as we ran over to the stair way and began to sing along him with a tenor/base tone of voice and me with my soprano/alto tone of voice all together it was rather beautiful. **

**Yet eventually as the night went on greil was given the task to return Elizabeth to her home and then he was to return to madam red while stayed behind **

"**you sure you'll be alright my lady?" Greil asked and smiled at him **

**"I thank you for your concern Greil but I'll be fine." I said smiling "I have much to learn so I doubt I will find any moment to utterly boring but I will miss you my friend" I said happily and he smiled as well **

"**well then I shall be going my lady" he said before he left **

"**Alexis, why do you insist on making a friend out of that man?" Ceil asked me and I looked off to the side for a moment **

"**because he was one of the few who could make me smile after years of despair" I said smiling as I thought of a memory **

**"there is much I don't know about you. Tomorrow I would like for you to tell me your past" ceil said **

"**my past" I said as a saddened look crossed my face "very well" I said as my bangs hid my face "I shall retire for the night them young earl, I shall see you tomorrow" I said walking away from him and back in to the house with may-rin following me to help me change for the night. **

**The next day I sat in the library reading once again when sebastian arrived to escort me to breakfast.**

**Once at the table everything was silent other than our utensils tapping our plates. **

"**did you sleep well alexis?" ciel finally said as he continued to eat and I paused **

"**yes" I said after a moment deciding that I shouldn't mention my frequent nightmares **

"**sebastian informed me that he heard you scream a few times in the night are you sure you're alright?" he asked and I looked saddened**

"**you could say my past is not one that is easily forgotten which I will explain to you later I assume" I said looking him in the eye and he nodded before he had another bite of food**

"**very good" he said **

**Later in ciel's study **

"**now care to explain?" he asked as I sat in a chair across from him as he sat at his desk **

"**I am Alexis a girl with no last name at birth. Born when and where are unknown. I remember very little about the time between when I was born and when I turned thirteen. What I can remember is on my seventh birthday there was so much fire and blood" I said with a distant look on my face "there were dead rotting and burning corpses in front of me yet I don't know who they were, were they my birth parents? Where they someone important to me? I don't know. What I do remember is when I was taken in by madam red as a servant girl."**

"**You said before that your past is one that is not easily forgotten yet you said just now that you don't remember much, what did you mean then?" Ciel asked **

"**glimpses of the past appear in my dreams and then they vanish shortly after I wake they plague my mind yet remain hidden as I search for them." I said looking down at my lap and the young earl sighed**

"**how problematic" Ciel said with a sigh **

**But as the day passed May-rin joined me in my quarters saying that Ceil had received a letter from her majesty and was needed in town for several days and since I was in his care he would take me along so I needed to pack. **


	2. Coffins and parties

**Chapter 2**

**Ciel and I sat in a carriage as sebastian sat in the front driving it. Yet as we passed through town I couldn't help but look at everything out the windows like a small child seeing the world for the first time. **

"**didn't you live with madam red in town alexis?" ciel asked**

**"yes but I wasn't allowed out of the house much, the madam I mean mother wanted to keep me safe and so I was rarely allowed out and when I was allowed out I had always had greil with me or mother." **

"**I see your almost too innocent for your own good Alexis" Ceil said and I looked at him with a small but sad smile**

"**I wouldn't say that" I said before I looked out the window again. **

**But as we entered the town house I sensed something **

"**someone else is here" I said the moment I entered the house **

"**what makes you say that" Ceil asked and I blushed slightly **

"**uh it's just a feeling" I said looking off to the side shyly as he and sebastian looked at me before ceil sighed and lead the way up the stairs to the drawing room and I followed with sebastian behind us but when sebastian opened the door what I said was true. We found a Chinese man name Lau, Madam red and greil all there as the room was a mess **

"**Goodness sake, where do they keep the tea I this house?" Madam red said searching through a self of books **

"**I can't find it either" lau said looking in a vase **

"**don't be silly of course it's not in there" madam red said and I sighed as I placed a knuckle on my lip**

"**uh perhaps the kitchen would be a better place to look for an item such as tea" I said and madam red, lau and greil all looked at me **

"**ALEXIS" madam red said charging towards me and I winced slightly before she hugged me "oh how I've missed you my dear. Let me get a look at you" she said placing her hands on my shoulder sand holding me at arms length "oh your just as cute as I remember" **

"**It's only been a week mother" I said shyly **

"**oh but the time a mother spends away from her child makes even weeks seem like years" madam red said overdramatically "oh and Ciel your early dear" **

"**your sudden appearance here in town must mean…" lau started**

"**the queens guard dog has a new scent to follow" madam red said as I blinked and an image of ciel as a dog popped in to my head though it looked a bit more like a mini black dachshund barking and with an eye patch **

'**guard dog?' I thought confused **

"**oh deary me I've never told you about that have I my dear alexis" Madam red said hugging me again "you must feel so confused right now" **

"**I don't mind if you don't want me to know then I will not pry" I said smiling slightly **

"**now, now dear it's common knowledge so you must be educated about it" madam red said but I looked at everyone and then I looked at the floor **

"**perhaps another time it would appear that you were here for a reason yes" I said nervously **

"**yes your quite right" madam red said **

"**Alexis you can go to the library if you wish" Ciel said and I smiled at him **

"**thank you young earl" I said before I made my way out of the room only to have sebastian follow me and eventually lead the way to the library "thank you sebastian" I said walking into the library since sebastian opened the door for me **

"**I shall return with some snacks and tea my lady and then I have been given the privilege to inform you of what they meant by the queens guard dog." He said bowing before he left and I felt embarrassed **

"**common knowledge? I guess I still have far more to learn than I could ever dream" I said walking up to the window "why did she decide to adopt me. A common girl with little memory of her past and what I could remember was full of corpses." I said with a hand covering my mouth as I looked saddened "why make me a noble?" **

**Yet as I pondered on these questions sebastian returned **

"**is something the matter my lady?" he asked causing me to jump slightly since I didn't hear him enter I was so lost in my thoughts **

"**uh n-no" I said closing my eyes "just thinking" I said almost sadly "you said you'd tell me what they meant by the queens guard dog?" I said changing the subject and sebastian noticed this quickly but didn't say anything about it. **

"**very well my lady" he said and I sat by the table he set the tea and a bit of cake on. "the young Master is known as the queens Guard dog for it the duty of the Phantomhive family to do the queens dirty work you could say. Should the queen see fit she summons the help of the Phantomhive family to solve some of the strangest and revolting mysteries that Scotland yard is having difficulty solving." **

"**I see she uses the phantomhive family like a guard dog" I said with an almost sad look on my face "yet when I thought of the term guard dog I couldn't help but imagining the young earl as a little dachshund, as rude as that may sound" I said with a sigh then I blushed "please don't tell the young earl that" I said nervously with fright in my eyes "I didn't mean to offend him it's just I've always been fond of Dachshunds otherwise I don't really like dogs that much and I vaguely remember a dachshund trying to protect me when I was a child." I said looking at the floor **

"**my lips are sealed my lady" sebastian said and I looked relieved as I smiled happily **

"**thank you sebastian" I said "the last thing I would ever want to do is insult the young earl and to be honest I think I kind of admire him" **

"**oh how so my lady" sebastian said as I looked out the window again**

"**he's so confidant, respectable, strong and he holds an air of authority" I said with a small smile on my face "age has nothing to do with a person's knowledge, skill and power. Only one's own mind and will, can shape those." I said looking at the floor "sometimes I worry if my mind is strong enough" **

"**my lady I believe you are a strong woman and as such you hold several admirable traits yourself" sebastian said and I chuckled slightly **

"**yet I do not see anything admirable in myself. Others may see them but I do not. That is why I fear I am weak." I said **

"**being honest is a noble quality yet you must be wiry of who you are speaking to." Sebastian said walking closer to me "for should that person be seeking to find your weaknesses and use them against you, at this point you would probably tell them should they ask. You merely need to learn who to trust and who to keep at a distance." He said standing beside me then he knelt down on the floor with his head bowed and I looked at him surprised "and should you allow it. I would be most honored to help you gain such knowledge" **

"**please do not kneel to me" I said looking away **

**"it is only right for one such at me to kneel to a noble like you. This is something you must come to accept" Sebastian said and I looked at him sadly **

"**but am I really worthy of what I've been given" I asked him and he looked at me surprised "I am a child with little memory of my past and what I do remember is full of bloodshed and death. I have yet to grasp the reason behind madam reds decision to adopt me of all people." I said hugging myself "I probably sound rather self centered right now don't I?" I asked with a wiry smile and sebastian stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder **

"**do not worry my lady I will do all in my power to teach you should my master allow it" sebastian said before he bowed with his hand over his heart **

"**sebastian" I said looking at him and he looked at me "why is it that your expressions all seem to be masks?" I asked and he looked surprised genuinely surprised as I looked thoughtful but then I shook my head "never mind, you should head back to the young earl I'm sure he is waiting for you or something" I said pulling out a book from the shelf **

"**very well my lady." Sebastian said before he left the room **

**Later though sebastian came to fetch me for we were going to go see the latest crime scene by the murderer Jack the Ripper. **

**Yet once at the area there was quite a crowd so I stayed beside madam red and Greil as I looked around with a curious look on my face and observed everything around me. **

**Then as ceil and sebastian walked back to us**

"**now what dear" madam red asked ciel**

"**now we go see someone that may prove useful" ciel said **

"**my lord you mean" lau said dramatically as I looked at him out of curiosity **

"**Indeed" ciel replied calmly **

**But then as we stood outside a grim looking building with a sign that read Under taker **

"**So.. where are we" Lau asked **

"**you don't know?" madam red asked rather heatedly "than what was all that about?" **

"**It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lords" sebastian said as I walked up to the wall and touched it **

"**why does this place seem so familiar" I whispered yet no one could hear me **

"**come along Alexis" madam red said as the others started to walk in the building yet as I looked around the feeling of familiarity grew and then as I approached a coffin I knocked**

"**Who's there?" a voice said almost laughing in a way**

"**boo" I said calmly as I remember vaguely that I've done this before **

"**Boo Who?" the voice asked**

"**you needn't cry it tis only a joke" I said and the voice laughed a bit as the coffin door opened **

"**such a simple joke, it has been such a long time little alexis" a man with long grey hair and smile on his face as well as stitch like scars on his face said **

"**who are you?" I asked him tilting my head**

"**are you saying you don't remember little old me?" the man said almost angrily and I flinched "I see you've forgotten haven't you" **

"**you know her?" ciel asked stepping beside me as madam red held me in hug in an almost protective manor **

"**once upon a time you might say" the man said **

"**anyways undertaker we're to.." ciel started but the man the undertaker stopped him**

"**no need to say. I'm already aware very well aware. One of my recent costumers was a bit unusual shall we say. I helped though. I made her look beautiful again." But soon I lost interest in the conversation as I started to look around and I then found an old drawing of the man yet it seemed to had been done by a child and at the bottom I saw a signature **

'**Alexis Antoinette Dargos' I read but then my eyes went wide as I placed a hand on my head and a sharp pain was sent through my mind 'is that… is that my true name?' I wondered **

"**my my you found ye drawing" the undertaker said and I jumped and fell to the ground "rather timid now aren't ya" he said offering me his hand **

"**I am most sorry that I cannot remember you" I said with sadness in my eyes **

"**no need to worry deary you's was always a strong willed one so I know you'll remember one day" he said "now let's hear it" he said looking at the others **

"**hear what?" I asked confused**

"**he wants us to make him laugh and then he'll give us all the information about the victims." Madam red said and I looked surprised as I looked at the grey haired man beside me **

"**leave it to me my lord. Here is my joke" lau said "it's a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside" lau said with a completely straight face and with little emotion put in to it and as a result no one laughed well I did after a few moments but it was only a small giggle**

"**you actually found that funny?" madam red nearly yelled**

"**no the joke was terrible but the reactions it got from everyone were rather amusing." I said smiling and nearly everyone seemed to sigh in a bit of relief. **

"**my turn" madam red said "I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard your simply curl up and die" madam red started but after that I covered the young earls ears and sebastian covered mine surprising me slightly but I smiled up at him anyway for he was at least a head taller than myself. **

**But once madam red was done the undertaker covered her mouth and lau's mouth with mask that had red X's on them **

"**now my lord it seems like it's your turn" the undertaker said "I gave you a discount the last time but I'm not going to do it again" **

"**what's this?" I said looking at a box that had my name on it and it drew everyone's attention but once I opened the box a mini clown head popped out and I screamed as I ran away and hid behind sebastian as the under taker started to laugh "how on earth was that funny you creepy old man?" I yelled but then I gasped as I covered my mouth "e-excuse me" I said practically running out of the building and I sat out front hugging my knees hiding my face as I was shaking. **

**But eventually madam red placed a hand on my shoulder and I winced before I looked up at her with a frightened look and she hugged me **

"**there there my dear it's alright" she said "you're safe now" she said and I hugged her as I was still trembling **

"**you shouldn't think about it" ciel said walking up to me "you'll remember in time don't force yourself or you may cause yourself more pain." He said and I nodded but then suddenly the building shook as laughter could be heard and we rushed away from the building as the undertaker sign fell to the ground and shortly after sebastian opened the door smiling **

"**please do come back in now I do believe he'll tell us everything we want to know" sebastian said but ciel looked at me **

"**Alexis go wait in the carriage" ciel said and I nodded as I walked away **

"**keeping the girl away to protect her I see" the undertaker said appearing at the door way "she has become so frail from when I knew 'er" **

**Once in the carriage I started to draw in a sketch pad I brought with me and I started to draw a dachshund with blue black fur, a top hat, and a petty coat. When I was done I couldn't help but giggle a bit **

"**oh my dear that's so cute" I heard madam red say suddenly beside me or was it suddenly as I then noticed the carriage was moving and the others were looking at me and I blushed as I looked down at my sketch pad again out of embarrassment "do you mind if I looked at your other drawings? You were always so good with art" she said taking the pad from my hands and closing it in order to begin at the beginning. **

**Yet the entire ride I seemed lost in my thoughts once again well that is until we arrived at the town house and it was then I noticed that sebastian wasn't with us. But instead he was in the manor and tea was already prepared for our return. But upon arriving home I decided to head back up to the library to think over some things. Yet I was pulled away from my thoughts once more as madam red dragged me away in to another room talking about how I was to join her, ciel, lau, sebastian and greil to the last ball of the season. **

**Soon I was dressed in a red and black dress with a few layers in the skirt as well as a few ruffles overall the dress looked rather simple compared to madam red's dress but in a way it looked elegant on me. And then there was ceil he was dressed in a dress similar to my own only a bit more ruffles and his dress was pink with white and black accents. He also had on a wig with long hair that he had in pigtails that curled at the ends and a pink hat that covered his right eye. **

**You see with the recent murders of prostitutes the Viscount Druitt was the prime suspect and the ball was being hosted by him, making this ball our greatest and possible last opportunity to catch him in the act. **

**Once in the carriage that night. **

"**the viscount Druitt also known as Aleister Chambers he graduated from medical school but has never gone in to practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind these scenes of these are secret parties only his intimates may attend." Sebastian said as I looked out the window as a grand manor we were quickly approaching and I lost interest in the conversation **

"**oh Alexis darling" madam red said and I looked back at her "this will give us a splendid opportunity to introduce you to society" she said looping her arms with mine and I looked nervous "so are you ready" she said and I sighed as I closed my eyes and suddenly my whole demeanor changed to one of confidence, my shoulders back, head up, and my face held no expression as I opened my eyes **

"**I suppose we should get this over with then" I said calmly with an air of nobility that surprised the others **

"**oh alexis your such a good actress" madam red said and I smiled slightly **

"**I will do what I can so I will not bring shame to you whom I am most grateful too." I said smiling as madam red smiled happily**

**Once inside madam read told us who all we were to act as. **

**Ciel was to be her niece visiting from the country while sebastian was 'her' tutor. And lau was to act as madam red's escort. I of course was her daughter and greil our butler. **

**Eventually as the night continued madam red was surrounded by men and I strayed off to the side talking with a few girls around my age but then **

"**oh the viscount is so dashing tonight" one girl said gushing over a man with blond hair in a white suite so I looked out of curiosity and I managed to make eye contact with the man they were talking about and I saw his eyes widen at me as I merely tilted my head and had a rather innocent expression on my face as I blinked a few times **

"**oh he's looking this way" a girl said grabbing my arm causing me to look at her surprised as the other girls also seemed to cling to me. **

**And at that I was so distracted I didn't notice the man walking up to us.**

"**my I have this dance my fair raven" he said and I looked up surprised as he held his hand out to me and the others all sighed as they pushed me forwards suddenly causing me to fall in to his arms **

"**oh I'm terribly sorry" I said blushing out of embarrassment then I looked back at the other girls who were smiling at me and I looked confused **

"**you needn't worry my raven" he said and I looked back up at him with a nearly confused look on my face "might I learn your name?" he asked as we began to dance**

"**my name is Alexis and I am Madam Red's adoptive daughter" I said looking him in the eye as we continued to dance for dancing was one of the first things I was taught and it was now second nature to me. "you must pardon my lack of knowledge but what is your name?" I asked tilting my head slightly "you see my mother has only recently started to teach me about society and who's who." **

"**I am the Viscount Druitt, my dear lady Alexis" he said smiling down at me "and you need not worry about being rude. One so innocent as you is a rare find these days" **

"**I have been told that I need to learn how to suppress that in order to keep others from using it against me." I said with a saddened look on my face**

"**yes it would be terrible if one like you were harmed in such a way" the viscount said touching my face as I looked at him confused as he smiled and his eyes seemed to soften "such beauty" he said as I blinked but then the dance ended and he stepped back "I hope we'll meet again one day my lady" he said kneeling to me and kissing my hand and I looked surprised before he stood up again and walked away and soon I was surrounded by the girls from before and they were giggling and wanting to know what it was like. **

**Eventually sebastian walked up to me and held his hand out to me **

"**my lady may I have this dance" he said and I looked surprised before I took his hand and the girls around me giggled causing me to look back at them but yet again they smiled and I looked back at sebastian who was watching me "you seem to be doing rather well my lady" sebastian said placing his hand on my waist and holding my other as I placed my hand on his shoulder. **

"**I suppose, but I have much I have yet to learn of society" I said with a sigh "and I danced with that man, the viscount" I said and sebastian looked angry for a moment or I think he looked angry for as soon as it appeared it was gone. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light. **

"**what did he have to say" he asked smiling a rather forced looking smile and I looked at him confused**

"**nothing much really" I said looking off to the side**

"**it's only right to look one's partner in the eyes my lady" sebastian said and I looked at him in the eyes. "so tell me what did he say?" **

"**well not much really, we mostly just talked. To be honest I didn't know who he was when he asked me to dance so I asked him his name and then we just talked" I said shrugging slightly as I tilted my head "but then near the end of the dance he touched my face and said I was beautiful once the dance ended he knelt down and kissed my hand saying that he hoped we met again sometime." I said and sebastian once again looked angered for a moment "are you alright?" I asked and sebastian smiled at me yet it seemed more genuine than before **

"**I am fine as long as you are safe my lady" he said and I looked confused then I looked around **

"**where is the young earl?" I asked looking around and sebastian smirked**

**"he's being captured in order to lead us to our target" sebastian said then the dance ended "I must say my lady you are quite the dancer" he said kissing my hand and then he lead me over to madam red "your daughter madam, now if you'll excuse me I have someplace I need to be" he said before he seemed to just disappear **

"**oh Alexis you looked simply marvelous when you were dancing" madam red said smiling at me as I stood beside her and I smiled back. **

**Eventually we left the party and I was taken back to the phantomhive town house for madam red still wanted me to stay with ciel. But I had fallen asleep on the way to the manor and greil had to take me in only he handed my sleeping form to sebastian and then he left. Once I was in sebastian's arms he seemed to smile a bit after greil left. **

"**as innocent in sleep as you are awake my lady" sebastian said as he took me to the room I was staying in and soon he undressed me and prepared to put a night gown on my naked flesh when he noticed several marks on my back. marks that looked like whip lashings and stab wounds on my thighs there was also a strange mark on my right hip 'it would seem my lady and my young lord have something in common' sebastian thought then his eyes traveled up as he smirked "but that is all" he said before he dressed me in my night gown "sleep well **_**my **_**lady" he said smirking before he blew out the candles and left me in my bed under the covers. **


	3. Strange feelings of death

**Chapter 3**

**The day was dark and bleak as the rain poured down on the streets of London outside the window. I was once more in the library reading once again. Yet the whole day I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen tonight. So I sat down and started to draw as I became lost in thought. **

"**my lady I have brought you some tea." Sebastian said and I was snapped out of my thoughts as I looked at what I drew it was a picture of two people. One was madam red but her expression was off and a bit more soulless and full of rage while the other was a man with sharp teeth and long red hair, he looked a bit like greil yet different he was also holding a strange weapon of sorts. "is something wrong my lady" sebastian asked he drew closer to me with the tea **

"**I'm fine, it's just" I started**

"**just what my lady" he asked setting a cup of tea on the table I was sitting at **

"**I feel like something terrible is going to happen tonight" I said then I held up the picture "I fear it may have something to do with mother and this man" I said showing him the drawing **

"**my, my you are very talented my lady yet I must ask what is this device?" sebastian said pointing to the man's weapon **

"**I don't know. To be honest I was trying to figure out the source of the daunting feeling I've been having yet I was also drawing. The picture came together while I was lost in thought it wasn't till you arrived saying you brought tea that I actually looked at this." I said looking at the drawing. **

"**interesting. Do you do that often?" sebastian asked and I nodded as I took a sip of tea. **

"**whenever I feel troubled I draw. And often I get lost in thought the moment my pencil touches the paper and I'm lost in my mind as the pencil creates an image on the paper." I said with a sigh **

"**how truly fascinating" sebastian said smiling slightly **

**Later that night. **

**For some reason I found myself unable to fall asleep as the dreadful feeling I've had all day seemed to grow stronger and stronger and I found myself coloring in the image I had created earlier that day. But then the feeling I had became so strong I froze for a moment and suddenly it disappeared but left a bad aftertaste you could say. I found myself trembling as I gazed at the image in my lap the entire scene was covered in crimson blood. Yet I remained sitting in the parlor dressed in my night gown with a shawl over my shoulders and a quilt covering my lower body as I sat there staring at the image for what felt like hours. It wasn't until I sensed someone entering the house that I looked away and eventually watched as Ceil entered dressed in commoner clothing and a cut on his arm and I had a saddened look on my face yet he didn't seem to notice me since he looked rather tired and deep within his thoughts.**

"**my lady why are you still awake" sebastian said walking in and looking surprised as ceil turned and noticed me as well as I looked down at my drawing and sebastian looked all the more surprised again.**

"**I couldn't sleep" I said calmly **

"**what is that you have in your hands?" ceil asked walking over to me**

"**a drawing I made earlier today" I said with a saddened look on my face "yet as I look at it I feel uneasy" then ceil took it from me and looked beyond shock "do you know the man beside mother?" I asked with a worried look on my face "I fear something has happened to mother I've had a bad feeling all day and merely half an hour ago it grew to terror before it suddenly vanished but I still feel uneasy."**

"**you don't recognize this man?" ciel asked and I looked confused as I looked at it again **

"**it does resemble greil but that couldn't be him could it?" I asked with a worried look on my face but then I started to fall forward in my chair and sebastian caught me as he leaned me back and touched my forehead **

"**my lady you've acquired a fever. Young master allow me to take her to her room and take care of her" sebastian said and ciel nodded before sebastian picked me up and took me to my room. **

**A few days later**

**I managed to get over my sudden fever just in time to go to a funeral. A funeral for my new mother madam red and now I was left with all her inheritance yet it seems she did have a will and even though everything went to me she asked that Ceil took care of me until he saw fit and so everything would temporarily be put in his name to keep it save for me. **

**At the funeral I was dressed mostly in black but with bits of red out of tribute to my mother. Everyone came up to me to offer their condolence yet I could tell that behind the masks of sadness they were disgusted by me and thought that I was the one that killed madam red. But then Ciel finally arrived and he brought with him a red dress and rose peddles. **

**Once the funeral finally ended ciel lead me out and he sent me to the carriage as he had other business to attend to. **


	4. Dogs and the White maid

**Chapter 4**

**I was once again lost in a book yet I was also sitting in a carriage with the young earl as sebastian was driving and in the carriage behind us the other servants were there along with our luggage as Tanaka was driving. **

**We were heading to a village by the name of Houndsworth in order to deal with a few issues before the queen build a resort there. **

"**it seems we've arrived at the village everyone" sebastian said and I looked up to see a skeleton tree with spiked dog collars on chains hanging from it as well as a sickle, and several crows perched nearby. There were also several dog skulls on the ground near the roots of the tree. I couldn't hold back the look of utter disgust on my face for a moment then I returned to my book.**

**But as we pulled up to the castle of Barrymore **

"**I presume this is the earl of Phantomhive" a woman's voice said drawing me out of my book as I looked up at the manor before us. **

**Eventually as we entered the manor with the maid leading the way I had a sudden chill run down my spine as if warning me of the danger that will unfold, yet I didn't let this show in my expression for I have developed a mask you could say, a mask of no emotion in order to mingle with the other nobles and people of high society. **

**Then the maid lead us to a room full of animal heads and other hunting trophies yet as I looked them with a twinge of distaste we suddenly hear a cry from the maid as a man was whipping her and I could feel my body tense at the sight of the whip **

"**Who the hell is this Chihuahua? I told you to bring me the Queen's Guard Dog when he arrived?" the man yelled and Ciel was very much offended**

"**Chihuahua?" sebastian said **

"**can't you do anything?" he yelled as he continued to whip the maid and I felt my body tremble as I stepped back and fear was clearly seen in my eyes. **

"**Move sebastian" Ciel said and sebastian stopped the man from harming the woman anymore and I slowly calmed down as my face became emotionless once more and my bangs hid my eyes as I clasped my hands in front of me. **

**Eventually we all sat around a table as we were served tea by sebastian for the maid's hands were bruised and it caused her pain. Yet the whole time I was once more deep into my book to care about the conversation between Ciel and the Lord Barrymore. **

**The night seemed to approach before I knew it I had been lead to a room I would stay in while we were staying here but that night I sensed something outside so I sat at my window sill as I read my book but then I noticed something white moving causing me to look out the window and see a man with long white hair as he looked at me with a surprised look on his face then he ran off as I looked confused but then I heard something so I ran out to the front door where I found ceil, sebastian, the maid Angelia and the others **

"**what's happened?" I asked drawing the other's attention**

"**it's nothing Alexis go back to your room" Ceil said and I looked at sebastian who looked away and I sighed**

"**very well, I'll see you in the morning young earl" I said walking back to my room with a look of worry on my face**

**With ciel and the others**

"**you sure it was alright to leave her there?" sebastian asked Ceil **

"**if there was a murder I'd rather she didn't see it" ceil said calmly**

"**your protecting her?" sebastian said with a small smirk on his face**

"**she is innocent for the most part and the corpses of others haunt her dreams I'd rather not add another to her nightmares." **

**The next day**

**Everyone was relaxing around the waterhole. Sebastian stood beside ciel who was reading a book, angelia was watching beside tanaka as finny, bard and may-rin were playing in the water. I on the other hand was sitting on a large rock nearby as I was drawing the scene around me **

"**you are rather good at that my lady" I heard sebastian say from behind me causing me to look up at him **

"**thank you" I said as it looked out at the landscape around me **

"**my lady it is time for lunch" sebastian said and I looked at him again before I nodded and put my sketch book in to a small bag I brought with me as well as my pencils and unused paints before I stood up with sebastian's help and he helped me down from the rock before he lead me over to ceil. **

**But as we were eating we heard some villagers yelling about how they found the bad dog. So we all made our way to a stone fences outside of town where they had a dog chained but sebastian was missing as well. Then the villagers released several vicious hunting dogs and watched as the dogs bit the chained one. Yet the entire time my face remained emotionless for I didn't know what to make of this situation. **

**Then finny lashed out and pulled a large wooden spike out of the ground and beat the attacking dogs away from the chained one. **

"**Finny" May-rin and bard yelled out as they along with ciel, tanaka and myself ran over to finny only to face the now angry villagers who were calling out for us to be punished for interrupting. Soon ceil was chained on his wrists, ankles, and neck while the others were tied around a wooden stake and I was held back by the villagers. But once the villagers were about to release the hounds again I managed to get away from the other villagers and run in front of ciel with my arms out **

"**I won't let you harm him!" I yelled **

"**ch and here I was planning on sparing you and maybe even making you my wife" the lord Barrymore called out **

"**who would want to be the wife of a foolish man like you. You're so caught up in your small amount of power that you'd kill anyone who dared to take it away from you like a stubborn dog with a bone" I yelled glaring at lord Barrymore **

"**so be it. Kill them" he yelled out and the dogs were released as they rushed towards me and ceil **

"**get out of the way you idiot" ciel yelled but I didn't move as my bangs covered my eyes **

"**I will not" I said in a whisper as the dogs drew closer "I will not…I will not let you hurt him!" I yelled glaring at the dogs and they stopped and laid down wagging their tails as I then looked confused **

"**you cut that close" ciel said and I looked back to see sebastian standing behind me**

"**it won't happen again. Trust me" sebastian said **

"**your pitiful farce ends here Barrymore" ciel called out and I just watched him as I listened. "listen there is NO demon hound! It's all a lie! There's just him! An old man obsessed with power! Determined to keep it no matter what." Ciel said and I looked back at the lord Barrymore. **

"**what? What evidence do you have?" Barrymore asked**

"**there's this. We found it in your mansion." Sebastian said holding up a dog's skull. "I've taken the liberty to match the teeth marks on James to the teeth in this skull. Do you see it now" he said pointing towards a shadow being cast in to the clouds of a dogs head. Only to reveal that it was the product of a projector "the truth behind the demon hound. The shadow is nothing more than a projection. Just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphorescent dust sprinkled on a normal dog." Sebastian said poring some Phosphor out of a small vial **

"**the demon hound is merely an illusion a story made up by an evil man. The man you let rule your village. This man… Harry Barrymore." Ceil said **

"**no. It's all nonsense. Can't fool them where's your evidence" lord Barrymore said seeming all the more pathetic **

"**you can rest your duty is done I'll take it from here" sebastian said the dying dog as he took something from it's mouth just before it passed on. "what fine material I wonder why the dog was egger to hold on to it till the last moment? Interesting behavior don't you think" sebastian said holding out a shred of cloth towards Barrymore **

"**wh-what the hell?" Barrymore said confused **

"**yours a scrap of cloth from your pants. Torn off by James' dog when you attacked his master, you recognize it yes?" sebastian said but then Barrymore attempted to run away only to be stopped by the villagers. **

"**give up Barrymore it's all over now" ciel said as the villagers picked up Barrymore pulled up his pants leg to reveal the bite from the dead dog and then they carried him off. **

**Soon sebastian unchained ciel as angelia untied the others **

"**you were rather reckless Alexis" Ceil said and I flinched as I had my back to him. "but you were rather brave your improving" ciel said and I looked back at him **

"**should I say thank you or that I'll try to think things through before I act next time?" I asked looking off to the side **

"**both will do" ceil said **

"**Young earl" I said and he looked at me "I'm glad you're safe" I said smiling at him and he blushed slightly before he looked away regaining his compositor but then finny started to cry out as he held the dead dog close to him and it began to rain "**_**The sky cries for those who've died**_**" I said looking at the sky and ceil looked at me surprised**

**"who told you that?" ciel asked**

"**my mother did long ago" I said with a distant look in my eyes but then I gasped as my eyes went wide "my mother?" I said with a hand over my mouth. **

**Then suddenly a sharp pain shot through my head as I saw a woman but her face was blurry she was sitting in a garden singing a song I couldn't understand but then the scene shifted to the garden burning a blazing crimson and the woman was being killed by a shadowy figure that looked back at me with glowing purple eyes and a blood curdling smile. **

**In an instant I shot up and screamed as I looked around and found myself in the room I was staying in but my breathing was quick and then the door opened and I saw a figure in black with my unfocused eyes I whimpered and tried to get away only to fall of the bed and curl up in to the fetal position as I cried **

"**My lady!" I heard someone say causing me to look up suddenly and see that the figure was sebastian as he was knelt down beside me "are you alright?" he said with a hint of concern in his voice but then I started to cry again as I clung on to him and cried on his chest. "m-my lady" he said surprised but I kept crying as my body shook **

"**sebastian" Ciel said running in to the room and looking at me "what happened?" **

**"I don't know my lord" sebastian said **

**Eventually I cried myself to sleep but ceil seemed rather worried still so he had one of the servants stay with me that night. Angelia was the one who choose to stay with me.**

**But once I finally started to awaken **

"**I see you are awake my lady" angelia said and I slowly looked at her with a soulless expression on my face **

"**so much blood" I said as bloody tears fell down my face**

"**you needn't worry now my lady you are safe now" she said wiping away my tears. "you are safe my dearest lady" she said as I fell asleep once more. "you are the one marked with the queen and the black angel wings. You are our greatest weapon, my dear lady" she said brushing some hair out of my face as she smiled "and you turned out so beautifully despite your ink black hair my lady."**

**Days passed yet they seemed like mere moments. I don't fully understand it myself but it was like I was sleep walking the entire time. Not fully conscious yet still up and moving around. Then came the time we were to leave Houndsworth and suddenly a man with long white hair and deep red eyes ran up to me and hugged me as I stood there with no emotion on my face but then I blinked and look at him **

"**Pluto?" Angelia yelled running towards me **

"**Plu-to?" I said slowly then I closed my eyes and placed a hand on my head as I fell to my knees and the man Pluto was whimpering and trying to nuzzle my arm as I blinked a bit "P-PLUTO" I yelled hugging the man for I remembered him, I REMEMBERED him. He was once my pet, you see Pluto was a demon hound that could turn human "you've grown so much over the years my friend" I said happily as I pat his head and he was happy **

"**My lady" sebastian said standing beside me and I looked up at him with an innocent look on my face but I could see the look of disgust on his face as he looked at Pluto "it is time to return to the manor" he said offering his hand to me which I took and I smiled at him "my lady have you been feeling alright?" he asked with a look of concern on his face and I looked off to the side**

"**yes and no. for a while now I've felt like I was sleep walking as my mind was lost in confusion but now I feel great" I said smiling at him **

"**well that's good to hear my lady" sebastian said leading me to the carriage that ciel was sitting in.**


	5. Pictures, dogs and cat ears?

**Chapter 5  
**

"**A camera?" I said looking at the device on Ciel's desk in mild wonderment as the servants stood in the room slightly confused as to why they were there. But mostly they were worried that they were going to be yelled at for something. **

"**Um master you said you wanted to see the three of us?" Meyrin asked nervously **

"**Yes I have a little job for the three of you." Ciel said and I watched at the three servants hugged each other in relief and excitement **

"**Now this is a camera said to have been in the famous Talbot's collection." Ciel said gesturing towards the device "it has a story behind it. It had been missing from the collection for some time, but I heard it was coming up at auction and went to great pains to get it." **

"**Who's Talbot?" finny asked mirroring my own thoughts**

"**Full name William Henry Fox Talbot. Let's see, he was a renowned English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There were some strange rumors about the last camera he used. The one our young master has acquired. Legend has it that when you photograph someone with this camera, whomever he thinks of most fondly will appear in the picture…perhaps." Tanaka said in one of his rare moments of action **

"**Does such a camera really exist or is it just a rumor?" bard asked unsure of such a thing**

"**Perhaps we should test it out?" Ciel said calmly preparing to take a picture "don't move the exposure takes ten seconds" ciel said with the camera facing Finny**

"**What exactly is exposure?" Meyrin asked**

"**To put it plainly, it's copying an image of finny." Bard answered **

"**Stand still or we won't get a good picture and the image will blur." Ciel said calmly before he counted from 8 to ten before telling finny it was done as he replaced the cap on the lens and finny released his breath. "You didn't have to hold your breath the whole time" **

"**Ciel, would you mind if I went out side?" I asked and he sighed before he looked at me**

"**Very well go." He said and I smiled as I bowed my head and headed out to find Pluto **

"**Pluto! Pluto where are you?" I called out as I stepped outside yet he didn't run to me like he normally does "that's odd." **

"**Is something the matter my lady?" I heard Sebastian say from behind me and I quickly turned around to face him **

"**Have you seen Pluto around?" I asked and he smile seemed to falter slightly **

"**No I haven't seen the mongrel around for some time." Sebastian said calmly and I looked worried **

"**I hope he's alright?" I said looking back at the grounds searching for my friend **

"**I'm sure he's alright my lady" Sebastian said and I looked at the ground as I nodded **

"**I suppose your right. I guess I was just hoping that if I spent more time with him more of my past may reveal its self to me." I said closing my eyes for a moment "but I guess such things are never that simple." **

"**Do not give up hope my lady." Sebastian said and I turned to face him as I smile **

"**thank you sebastian" I said happily but then I heard a familiar woof and soon a familiar grey haired man in a suit was hugging sebastian trying to gain his attention causing me to giggle and the man's attention shifted to me as he then smiled and hugged me "there you are Pluto. You had me worried" I said petting his head and he seemed to nuzzle my hand in happiness of the attention "where have you been?" **

"**I shall be heading back inside my lady is there anything you may need before I go?" Sebastian asked and I looked up at him with a smile still on my face**

"**No I'll be fine but thank you sebastian" I said before I laughed as Pluto jumped away from me and started to do tricks to gain my attention once more. **

**Later then Pluto turned in to his demon hound form and I sat on his back as he ran about the grounds such a feeling it was … it was familiar. **

"**Pluto" I said as I laid on his back and he stopped for a moment looking back at me and whimpered as if sensing my now dampened mood "do you think I'll ever remember my past." At that he barked and nodded his head and I smiled at him "thank you my friend, I guess I'm just becoming impatient with my own lack of knowledge." I said as I clung to his fur trying to stop the tears from flowing from my eyes "I just feel so helpless right now, Pluto, I don't know what I should do." **

**At this Pluto began to whimper again as he laid down and tried to nuzzle my hand with his nose as if saying that I'm not helpless and that he was there for me no matter what.**

"**Thank you Pluto." I said hugging his muzzle as my tears slowly began to stop "what did I do to deserve such a good friend like you." He whined a bit before he barked causing me to let go of him and he looked at something behind me. So out of curiosity I looked back as saw Sebastian standing a few meters away **

"**My lady it's becoming rather late." Sebastian said and I blinked as I looked up at the sky and saw it was passed dusk **

"**Oh my I didn't realize it had become so late, I haven't caused you all any trouble have I?" I asked worriedly and he merely smiled at my panic **

"**Not at all my lady" sebastian said holding out his hand for me "come I've drawn a bath for you in the manor, my lady." **

"**right, thank you sebastian" I said smiling and he smiled back at me before glaring at Pluto who whimpered sadly since Pluto craved for sebastian's attention as he does my own. **

**Yet upon entering the manor I was suddenly swept away by the others and Lau before I suddenly had a pair of white cat ears on my head and a white tail connected to the back of my dress **

"**w-what on earth?" I said as I looked in a mirror **

"**With a plan like this we'll get that picture for sure." Bard said happily before I was suddenly swept away again and placed on the banister of the main hall and all I could do was blink in confusion at the situation **

"**my lady?" sebastian said behind me and I looked back at him as he looked surprised yet in a slight trance as he looked at the cat ears on my head as I blinked innocently but then sebastian reached up to my head and removed the ears from my head "in such a manor white does not suit you." He said calmly before he pulled a pair of black cat ears out of nowhere and placed them on my head as he did the same with the tail on the back of my dress "black suits you much more don't you agree." He said and I just tilted my head and blinked **

"**Meow?" I said in a cat like tone innocently and he smiled before he picked me up from the banister "nya!" I said making a sound similar to a cat being surprised **

"**I believe it's time for your bath my lady." Sebastian said and I blinked at him surprised before I nodded "I'll admit though my lady those ears look rather cute on you." He said looking down at me and I felt my cheeks start to burn for some reason as he smiled and I blinked confused by the situation. **

"**nya?" I said tilting my head as I blinked again and he continued to smile at me as he reached the bathing room and I felt my eyes grow wide as I realized he was planning on bathing me so I instantly jumped out of his arms and pushed him out the door **

"**Now, now my lady it is my job to help you in any way I can." Sebastian said smirking slightly **

"**I can bath on my own so your help is not needed" I said blushing as I pushed him out the door and slammed it such before I locked it and sighed before I removed my clothing and began bathing. 'Honestly I'm not that helpless…am I?' I thought as fear and worry flashed over my face before I shook my head **

**Later though once I finished bathing and was dressed in clean clothes sebastian had set out for me I was left debating if I wanted to put the ears and tail back on or not. In the end I merely picked them up and went in search of Sebastian to return them to him though I'm not sure why he had them to begin with. **

**Yet my search lead me out side where I saw Ciel standing with his back to finny looking as if he was preparing for something to happen which confused me. Then suddenly one of the angel statues from the garden came hurtling down from the sky towards Ciel and I stood frozen in fear as it was headed straight for him at a tremendous speed yet somehow after a large explosion sebastian managed to save Ciel by using his own body as a shield as the wings of the angel remained for a moment before crumbling. **

**Suddenly I felt my knees give out as I fell to the ground out of shock **

"**Ah Lady Alexis" Meyrin said running over to me as my body was shacking "it's alright my lady the young master's alright, everything's fine." **

"**wings" I whispered as an image from the last time I remembered appeared the woman singing in a garden that then changed to the same garden burning as a figure with purple eyes stared back at me only now I could see they had wings and Pluto was standing in front of me growling trying to protect me in his demon hound form yet he was so young then only a pup and was barely as tall as I was. **

'**My lady it's time' a voice whispered before I lost consciousness **


	6. The Frost Fair

**Chapter 6**

"**Are you certain you're up for this Alexis?" Ciel asked and I nodded **

"**Yes, I'd like to look around on my own for a bit." I said as I looked around at the various shops and stands set up for the Frost Fair, and event that hasn't happened in nearly Eighty years. "I might even test my skills and try to skate later." I said smiling and ciel sighed **

"**Very well, if you're certain." **

"**I'll be fine young Earl, you have my word I'll meet up with you two in time for the ice sculpting contest." I said smiling and ciel sighed**

"**Fine" ciel said and I smiled before I ran off on my own. **

**Yet as I was walking around a man carrying around a musical box of sorts walked by but I didn't recognize the song so I approached him to learn it.**

"**Excuse me sir" I said walking up to the man who then turned to me showing his violet eyes that stood out with his ginger hair. **

"**Yes what is I can do for you milady?" he asked **

"**That song your box plays what is it called?" I asked and he looked mildly surprised **

"**Hm I'm afraid I don't know that." He said calmly and I smiled**

"**I see" I said then I hummed a bit of it "it's really quite pleasing should you ever come up with a name I will hope to hear it again." I said smiling and the man just watched me before he nodded **

"**Of course milady" he said tipping his hat to me slightly before he walked away again playing the song once again. **

"**What and odd fellow" I said smiling as I shook my head **

"**Long silk black hair, skin like porcelain, and eyes of a fire ember. It can't be yet it is." I heard a familiar voice say so I turned and saw none other than Viscount Druitt "My fair Lady Raven" he said smiling as he held a white rose out to me and I blinked before I took it and looked up at him with a smile **

"**Thank you Viscount" I said happily and he blushed slightly as he smiled **

"**My lady will you please do me the honor of escorting me as I judge the ice sculpting contest?" he asked me and I blinked **

"**Sorry I cannot I'm to meet up with my cousin before hand and I fear that the time has drawn near and I must return to him." I said calmly before I looked back at the Viscount **

"**Very well than allow me to escort you back to him safely" he said smiling and I smiled back. **

**Yet as we neared the ice sculpting area I noticed Ciel and sebastian standing by an inspector of Scotland yard as well as lau, one of Lau's women and the undertaker **

"**Thank you then viscount" I said smiling to him before I walked away from him "is something happening?" I asked as I approached **

"**It's nothing to concern yourself with madam" the inspector said**

"**Quite the contrary" Ciel said "This woman is in fact my cousin there for under my protection until I see fit making it so her involvement in this is unavoidable." **

"**But…" the inspector said **

"**Hello again Lau, Undertaker" I said smiling at them and they smiled back "sorry I don't know your name yet sir. I'm Alexis Durless, nice to make your acquaintance" I said smiling and the inspector looked stunned for a moment **

"**It would seem her beauty has frozen the tongue of the inspector" the undertaker said and I blinked confused for a moment **

"**Uh sorry I am Inspector Fred Abberline." The inspector said bowing **

"**So what's going on now Young earl?" I asked **

"**We're now taking part in the sculpture contest" ciel said and I smiled **

"**I wish you the best of luck young earl." I said smiling and he smirked **

"**Luck will have nothing to do with it." Ciel said calmly as he walked towards the crowd as the competition was about to begin. **

**Later around 3 that afternoon the sculptures were revealed.**

**Scotland Yard created a sculpture of their higher up and received only five points for it. **

**Lau entered as well and created an in appropriate sculpture that was disqualified. **

**Then Sebastian revealed his work the Noah's ark complete with realistic looking animals **

"**That's amazing" I said in awe "your rather good at this sebastian" I said smiling at him and he merely smiled back **

"**No I am merely one Hell of a butler" he said and I smiled before I looked back at the ark dazzled by its brilliance. "Would you care to get in it, my lady?" **

"**Is it safe?" I asked**

"**Trust me I would never allow any harm to come to you my lady." Sebastian said smiling and I smiled as I nodded my head. **

**Soon I was placed in the ice ark gazing at the animals but suddenly the ice around the ship started to crack for an Irish thief was angry and started to toss about dynamite. Soon I clung to the side of the ark and suddenly Ciel and Sebastian appeared at the front of the ark **

"**Are you alright my lady" Sebastian asked and I nodded as I stood up beside them **

"**Oh wow it actually floats too." I said amazed **

"**Let's be on our way then" ciel said calmly **

"**Yes my lord." **


	7. Rings and puppet strings

**Chapter 7**

"**oh hello again Lizzy" I said smiling as I was standing outside enjoying the day as odd as it may seem but then lizzy rushed passed me and in to the main hall straight up to ciel. But then just as quickly as she ran in she ran out **

"**Oh and Ciel I'm taking Alexis with me for a while ok" she said grabbing my wrist and before ciel could say anything about it we were gone. **

"**Well that was interesting" I said blinking as I now sat in Lizzy's carriage **

"**Sorry about that, I just need some help finding a birthday present for Ciel." Lizzy said sadly and I smiled **

"**Not to worry I'm sure you'll be able to find a wonderful present for him." I said smiling **

**Yet as we sat in the carriage in traffic among the streets of London I heard the strange song again as I felt my control of my body suddenly slip away as my eyes dulled and I entered a trance and at the same time lizzy and I left the carriage and followed the music. I followed it because of the strange trance I was now it and she out of curiosity. **

**Soon the two of us reached a shop of sorts it seemed to be selling dolls yet as we entered Elizabeth met up with the man from the other day the one that was playing the strange music while I walked to the back and to a mansion that was behind the shop this was the last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness. **

**~ "wake up little one it's time to welcome a new day" a soft and gentile voice said as I looked around and saw a woman with long brown hair as she smiled at me "oh my young lady, you grow more and more like your mother by the day." The woman said **

"**She should take that as a complement" a male voice said **

"**Oh my lord I'm sorry I haven't been able to get the young lady out of bed yet" the woman said bowing to the man **

"**Not to worry I'm only here to wish her a happy birthday" the man said **

"**Thank you papa" a young female voice said and it took me a moment to realize that it was my own voice **

'**So that is my father...' I thought as I looked at the man with short black hair yet his face was blurry still. **

"**Now dear can't we give her, her gift already?" A woman's voice said as a woman with long black hair similar to my own said yet her face was also blurry **

"**I agree with mama, papa can't I have my gifts now?" I asked**

"**Not yet my child, but soon. Now get dress breakfast is almost done" he said smiling and I could tell my younger self was smiling too. **

**Suddenly the scene changed to the garden where the woman with long black hair sat with a young child as she sang a song and the child tried to copy her **

"**You have such a pretty voice mama" the child said **

"**And as do you my dear" the woman said kissing the top of the child's head "but listen my dear you're papa and I won't be here forever you know." **

"**I know but you'll be here to watch me grow in to a proper lady right?" the child asked**

"**Of course." The woman said smiling **

'**What happened that ruined such happiness'~**

**As I regained consciousness I was faintly aware of the wires keeping me sat upright in a chair as Pluto rested at my feet and a small doll sat on my lap. **

**Yet as I heard the door squeak open I heard something fall and a voice I heard it say something yet I couldn't understand it before I suddenly heard another voice right in front of me. No, it was coming from the doll on my lap yet with my body as it was it appeared as if I was the one talking.**

**Then the chair suddenly started to shack before ciel entered my line of vision. Yet I could not move a single muscle in my body not even my eyes to look at them. **

"**Alexis?" I heard ciel whisper in shock as Sebastian and a man with long red hair suddenly ran to ciel's side. **

**Suddenly the doll in my lap started to move before it suddenly laughed and ran away. I heard Ciel ordering Sebastian to catch it yet Sebastian reasoned that the person pulling the strings was not where it was headed.**

"**Now why is Alexis here?" Ciel asked aloud **

"**Perhaps to be made in to a doll like the others" Sebastian said yet suddenly the strings around my body loosened and I slumped forward slightly as I started to slowly regain control of my body **

"**Wh" I started **

"**Easy now my lady" Sebastian said kneeling in front of me and I looked at him "tell us what you remember." **

"**I remember being in the carriage with Elizabeth then suddenly hearing this strange music before I feel into a trance." I said calmly as I looked at the ground "when I finally passed out I remembered a bit of my past." I said as sadness filled my eyes "or at least I think it's my past." I said then I looked up at them and I blinked "who are you?" I asked the man with long red hair and he looked almost sad**

"**You don't remember me?" he asked almost disappointed **

"**You look like my friend but it's not possible is it?" I asked looking at Ciel **

"**Unfortunately it is he is Greil" Ciel said and I looked at him surprised before I looked at Greil then I suddenly hugged him **

"**I was worried something had happened to you after mother's death" I said as tears slipped down my face and on to Greil's shirt.**

**((Ok people, Now I am officially in need of your help! How should Greil react? Should he be happy and mush like he is towards Sebastian or should he be disgusted like he was when he killed Madame Red? Please review with your input. And also I'd like to take this time to thank those who have reviewed and I'd also like to apologize for my lack of updating recently as well as my terrible grammar and punctuation. I tend to just write and not care about such things when I do and I've never been fond of editing such things but I'm working on it. So over all I will quote Dora the explorer "we need your help!" so please review with your advice on how Greil should react. And thank you for reading))**


	8. Learning the truth died in red

**Chapter 8**

"**Alexis" Ciel said and I looked over at him as tears continued to run down my face "he is not the Greil you remember" **

"**What?" I asked confused then Greil wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my head **

"**oh but I must say I love being in your arms my dear" Greil said and I blinked confused then Greil suddenly kissed my cheek and I blushed as I looked at him "oh and that color of red gracing your cheeks now is oh so cute!" he said smiling like a giddy child **

"**G-Greil?" I said blinking confused **

"**yes, my dear, sweet, beautifully lovely Alexis?" Greil said and I blushed even more **

"**You're acting rather bold now." I said and I swear Ciel nearly fell over at my blunt statement **

"**IS THAT ALL YOU'VE NOTICED?!" Ciel nearly yelled and I looked at him only to cautiously look at the coat that hung on Greil's shoulders and Ciel expression calmed as he realized what I was looking at.**

"**that coat…" I said **

"**oh yes this lovely red coat used to belong to that disgusting Madame red but after I killed her I removed it from her for she was unworthy of wearing such a lovely red coat such as this." Greil said and my eyes widened **

"**GREIL!" Ciel yelled as I backed away from Greil and confusion and shock in my eyes **

"**y-you?" I asked as I covered my mouth with my hands in horror "you killed mother?" I said as my body began to shack **

"**of course after all we did together killing those prostitutes and all she wasn't able to kill one little boy!" Greil said like it was no big deal "but oh Alexis even without the lovely color of red blood covering you, your simply stunning and with your innocent charm oh how could I resist." He said yet tears began to form in my eyes as I looked simply horrified "oh don't cry my dear sweet Alexis." Greil said running towards me about to tackle me in a hug to try and rid me of my tears but Sebastian scooped me up out of Greil's path causing him to crash in to the chair. **

"**My Lady." Sebastian said yet I didn't respond **

"**my friend killed my mother…" I whispered slowly as the tears in my eyes began to run down my face **

"**My Lady." Sebastian said again and I slowly looked at him with eyes that resembled those of the dead "sleep" he whispered and suddenly I lost consciousness. **

**The next day I awoke to Sebastian opening my curtains **

"**good morning My Lady." Sebastian said smiling towards me yet I didn't look at him "My Lady, my master and I did not tell you the truth in order to keep you from the pain you feel now. Yet it would seem it was unavoidable in the end." **

"**what do I do now?" I asked and Sebastian looked confused "one of my most trusted friends killed the woman I owe so much too." **

"**I'm afraid I cannot give you the answer to such a question my lady" Sebastian said walking towards my closet to pull out a dress for me today "I am simply a butler after all." **

"**am I any different?" I asked and he paused momentarily "I was once a butler myself before Mother decided to adopt me. I was her butler as I wore the traditional uniform and a hat to hide away my long hair. Greil was my replacement after she adopted me yet in many ways I find myself board more times than not. I almost miss cleaning various rooms and polishing the silver till it shined. In a way I was proud of my work." I said with a small smile **

"**My lady" sebastian said yet I stared down at my sheets until he moved closer to me and lifted my chin with a single finger and I saw that he was smiling "what you were is no more. You are now a noble woman, yet you still have much to learn. So come now let us get you dressed and ready for the day then we will return to your lessons." He said and I sighed **

"**Fine" I said as I stood up but then I pushed him towards the door "But I refuse to allow you to dress me." I said closing the door behind him "besides is it not improper for a lady to show that much skin to any man that is not her husband." I said through the door to him and I heard him chuckle **

"**Indeed **_**My**_** lady" **


	9. Cooking, tailcoats and a Prince?

**Chapter 9**

**As of late we had taken residents in the town house once again with all the other servants this time. Yet as Ciel and Sebastian headed out this morning to investigate in another crime that has caught the attention of the queen, I was left in the manor with the servants.**

"**now what should I do?" I said as I stared out a window in boredom **

"**Milady" Meyrin said walking in to the library where I sat on the window sill at the snow covered ground **

"**the snow looks so peaceful yet if used correctly it can be quite deadly." I whispered with a sigh then I noticed Meyrin's reflection in the glass "sorry what did you need Meyrin?"**

"**well I was just wondering if you'd like anything to eat milady." She said nervously and I smiled **

"**actually some soup does sound nice but if you don't mind I'd rather cook it myself. Just allow me to get changed in to something more comfortable and then I'll be right down." I said smiling and she smiled back as she nodded. **

**Soon I entered my room and hidden among my clothes was a black box. **

"**I'm almost surprised Sebastian hasn't asked me about this." I said as I pulled the box out and laid it on my bed as I opened it. Inside the box was a black newsboy hat, and a black butler's uniform tailored to fit the body of a woman. In the past this was my uniform when I served madam red as her butler. **

**And so with practiced ease I slipped the uniform on and tied my hair up in a messy bun high on my head as I slipped the hat on over it successfully hiding it away. **

"**it's almost a relief being able to find a reason to wear this again." I said smiling as I spun around with a small giggle. Quickly then, I made my down to the kitchen where the others were waiting **

"**who are you?!" Bard yelled as I entered the kitchen and I blinked before I smiled**

"**it's me Alexis. Do I really look that different when I wear this?" I asked and the others looked shocked "this used to be my uniform when I served as a butler to madam red, then she adopted me and hired Greil." I said smiling then I removed the pair of white gloves I had on as well as a black tail coat I wore as I rolled up my white sleeves and smiled "now shall we prepare a soup for when the young Earl and Sebastian get back?" I asked and they smiled happily **

**Then merely a few hours later the young earl returned with Sebastian at his side per usual **

"**young Master" the servants said running to the entry hall "welcome home." **

"**you lot seem to be rather happy about something?" Ceil said calmly **

"**Oh Lady Alexis allowed us to cook some soup for supper tonight." Meyrin said as I walked out with my tail coat and gloves on again **

"**and who is that?" Ciel said narrowing his eyes and Sebastian also glared slightly and I smiled nervously **

**"I guess I'm just to used to this I didn't realize I'd look so different" I said taking off my hat and Ciel looked surprised as I untied my bun and let my hair fall "this is the uniform I used to wear when I served madam red before she adopted me. I can't seem to cook anything without wearing this out of habit so do forgive me young Earl." I said bowing slightly as Ceil was still in shock but then he snapped out of it**

"**whatever, just go change before dinner is served." Ciel said calmly and I smiled **

"**right" I said running up the stairs and rushing to my room to change in to a different dress.**

**Yet as I returned down to the entry way I was greeted by the sight of Lau and two Indian men. **

"**oh my." I heard one of the foreign men say in awe he had purple hair and golden eyes yet as he gazed up at me he looked stunned "surly that must be a goddess from your country." **

"**what?" Ceil said confused then he looked up towards me as I slowly walked down the steps gracefully**

"**Hello, who might you be." I asked smiling and the man seemed to stunned to speak **

"**This is the 26****th**** child of the King of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar." The man beside the purple haired one said he as white hair and he also had his right hand wrapped in bandages **

"**well it is an honor to meet you Prince, I am the young Earl's Cousin, Alexis Durless." I said smiling and the Prince blushed slightly as Sebastian and Ceil looked rather annoyed "Am I wrong to assume that you will be staying with us for a while?" I asked looking from soma to Ceil**

"**NO HE WILL NOT!" Ceil yelled**

"**But of course" Soma said smiling and I smiled nervously yet Soma didn't seem to notice "and you my dear Lady it is an honor to be in the presence of one as beautiful as you." He said and I blushed slightly **

"**why thank you for your kind words, Prince Soma." I said smiling like a good hostess should "if you'll excuse me I believe I must talk with my dear Cousin the earl." I said walking towards Ciel who seemed to have steam rolling out of his ears at this point. "so what is going on?" I asked confused and Ciel sighed out aggravation **

"**this idiot thinks he saved me and there for I owe him." Ciel said angrily and I looked thoughtful **

"**well since he is a Prince we should put up with him since there is a chance he is in high favor of his father and we'd probably like to avoid any problems disrespecting him might have for the queen." I said **

"**that's a very wise idea my lady, you are truly becoming the noble woman your mother would have hoped for." Sebastian said and I blinked **

"**but I have some much left to learn I'm afraid" I said with a sigh **

"**at least at this point your better than him" Ciel said looking towards Soma. **

**The night then passed quickly and was greeted with a rather intriguing morning to follow. **

**You see Prince Soma was one to get bored rather quickly so he ended up pestering Ciel most of the day. **

"**oh dear." I said as I sat in to watch Ciel's Fencing lesion yet Soma kept interrupting to the point Ciel lost his temper so he challenged soma to a fencing duel. Yet soma did not understand fencing resulting in when ciel attacked Agni, Soma's butler you could say attacked Ciel out of reflex, and now the two butlers were up. Agni against Sebastian. **

**Soon the interesting match finished as quickly as it had started for the two matched each other blow for blow yet in the end the two fencing swords snapped as they managed to hit the tips of their swords at the exact same moment. But unexpectedly one of the ends that snapped was headed right in my direction and I couldn't help but stare at it in shock as it suddenly looked like a white feather darting towards me, causing my muscles to lock up in shock and terror as a flash from my memory appeared in my mind **

'**RUN!' a voice yelled from my so I merely stepped out of the way suddenly and the end of the sword embedded it's self in the wall with a bit of my hair fell upon it as it settled from my sudden movement **

"**that was most impressive Alexis." Soma said yet I just stared at the end of the sword before I looked back at Ciel and the others and I curtsied **

"**I'm afraid I must excuse myself at this time." I said before I walked out of the room **


	10. Nightmares, Curry and pieces of the past

**OK for starters I am truly sorry this took so long to post. I am in college right now and finals just got over with so with some hope I'll be able to write more. Oh and for the fact that it's taken me FOREVER to update, I also work part-time/fulltime at my job, as in there are weeks when I work more like a full time employee with about 35 or more hours a week and then some where I work way less. So things have been a bit crazy as of late. AND to top it all off I was having major writers block to the point where I ended up just going to a different story that I have stored on my computer, I'll admit I'm a bit addicted to fanfiction for the simple fact that I probably have over a thousand on my computer and not all of them are good. So far this one Daughter of Red is one of my favorites, other wise I'm thinking of uploading one for Shaman King, The Avengers, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Samurai Deeper: Kyo but I'm not sure yet since I haven't been updating on the ones I have online now. Oh and I am planning on updating my Ouran High School Host Club story today as well so if you're interested in that check it out, Haruhi's Older Protective Sister. Also I'm hoping to update my Prince of Tennis here soon as well. **

**So if I ever slack off like this again please, please, please feel free to message me and kick me back in to gear for there are times I just get in this rut where I can't think of anything for it doesn't feel like people are reading my stories which is why I haven't updated some of the other stories that I've uploaded here. **

**Anyways, ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER. **

**Chapter 10**

"**My lady, are you alright?" I heard Sebastian ask as he knocked on the door yet I didn't respond so he slowly opened the door. "my lady?" he said looking around my room yet he found me hiding in my closet "my lady are you alright?" he asked and I looked up at him with fear in my eyes causing his face to change to one of concern **

"**Please don't kill me." I whispered as tears started to roll down my face for my mind was making me see something else instead of Sebastian I saw a figure with purple eyes and wings in front of me with flames behind them **

"**My lady, I would never harm you." Sebastian said crouching down so he was eye level with me and slowly my vision shifted and I saw sebastian instead of the figure and I started to cry again as I hid my face as I hugged my knees close to my body "My lady?" he said reaching towards me **

"**I keep seeing them" I whispered **

"**Seeing who my lady" Sebastian said moving so he was now sitting beside me in my closet**

"**My family and their corpses burning as a figure with purple eyes and white wings is chasing me" **

"**White wings?" Sebastian said surprised and I nodded **

"**I know it sounds odd but that's what I see. I don't understand it but I'm starting to remember that night" I said looking up at Sebastian "the night my past disappeared." **

"**Do not try to force the memories my lady" Sebastian said placing his hands on both sides of my face as he looked at me with concern "in time you will remember, I know it." **

"**I'm not sure I want to remember anymore" I said shaking my head as I hid my face again **

"**My lady" Sebastian said and I looked up at him again as he smiled slightly as he placed a hand on my head "I promise I will not let anything harm you or those you care for ever again." He said and I looked at him surprised before I suddenly hugged him surprising him as I buried my face in his chest and as a reaction he wrapped his arms around me **

"**You promise" I whispered in to his chest and he smiled as he looked down at me **

"**yes I promise" he said and I tighten my grasp on him "**_**My**_** Lady." he said and I looked up at him but then he kissed my forehead causing my eyes to widen "You are forever My lady and I will do all in my power to ensure your happiness for it pains me so to see you with such tears of sorrow." He said as he rested his forehead on the nape of my neck and I laid my head on his shoulder **

"**Happiness is such a fleeting emotion, how can one ever hope to keep one happy forever." I said smiling slightly **

"**Your right than I shall strive to keep you happy as long as I can" Sebastian said and I smiled before I looked at him and he sat up and smiled down at me **

"**Well even if you can't I still appreciate the attempt granted I doubt I'll live forever I am only human." I said with a smile**

"**We can easily change that." he said and I looked up at him suddenly but he merely smiled "Forget it for now my lady." he said as he started to wipe away my tears with his thumb "Now my lady dinner is finished shall we go then." He said and I shook my head as I got out of the closet and moved to the window **

"**If it's not too much I'd like to have my dinner in here" I said and Sebastian was instantly at my side bowing slightly **

"**As you wish my lady" he said and I looked at him and smiled slightly **

"**And thank you Sebastian, thank you for helping me deal with my moment of weakness." I said looking off to the side **

"**My lady," sebastian said and suddenly I felt his arms around me as he laid his head on the nape of my neck again and I could see our reflections in the window "Should you ever find yourself like that again please come talk to me. I will always be there to wipe away your tears." He whispered in to my ear and I noticed a faint pink shade was dusting across my cheeks as he then released me and walked out of the room. **

'**What's happening to me?'**

**The next day**

'**Curry?' I thought as an almost familiar smell drifted in the air so I followed it to the kitchens where i found Sebastian and prince soma "May I ask what all the curry is for?" I asked **

"**L-Lady Alexis," soma said looking at me surprised "Well we were just going to try some of Sebastian's curry" **

"**They're not right." I said calmly as I looked at each pot "You used curry powder did you not?" I asked and sebastian nodded almost surprised "That's not how it's done you must use nothing but different kinds of spices and ingredients to use curry powder is to admit weakness in ones on cooking skill, honestly even I can make a dish of curry granted it's not that good for I still have much to learn but I did learn it once when my family and I visited India long ago." **

"**You were in India?" Soma said and I paused as I realized what I just said **

"**I guess I was" I said blinking with a hand on my head then I smiled "I guess I'm remembering more and more of my lost past." **

"**Lost past?" soma said surprised **

"**Yes my lady lost her memory long ago then she became the butler to my young master's aunt who then adopted my lady." Sebastian said and Soma looked at me in awe **

"**Such terrible tests of courage and faith you truly must be blessed by the gods" he said with a starry look on his face **

"**Somehow I doubt that is the case" I said with a sigh **

"**But you must be you remind me of a girl I once knew though I don't remember her actual name I remember her by the name I gave her. Night angel." Soma said and I felt something suddenly connect in my brain with a jolt as my eyes widened **

"**Wait your purple fur ball?" I said surprised and soma looked stunned before he smiled hugged me spinning me around in the process **

"**oh my lovely night angle I have found you again!" soma said happily as I blinked but then he stopped as he remembered something "But you don't remember much about me do you?" he said and I looked away sadly but he just smiled as he placed a hand on my head "Don't worry my friend one day you will remember for now we shall have to get to know each other all over again." **

"**Right" I said smiling and I swear I saw sebastian's eye brow twitch slightly as he had a scowl on his face "sebastian do you mind if I tried helping you cook some curry?" I asked and he looked surprised "It's been so long since I've cooked something as complex as curry and I'd love to be able to again." **

"**I would be overjoyed my lady." Sebastian said and I smiled **

"**Then I'll go change and be right back" I said running out of the kitchen **

**Later I returned in my butler uniform and my hair up in my hat as I was smiling and soon Sebastian and I started to create different curries without curry powder. **

**And then after sebastian went to deliver some cake to the young earl he returned with it and said that the young earl told him to drop it in to the curry and then I smiled all the more as we soon came up with a recipe and began cooking it in order to work out the finer details to make it all the better for the competition. **

**Yet on the day of the competition instead of helping Sebastian I was dressed up in a formal gown that would be acceptable if the queen were to be present. So now here I stood beside the young earl in the crystal palace among the crowd of people waiting for the competition to begin. And just as the announcer was about to start the competition none other than the queen herself made her appearance and at her side as she was dressed in black, her butler was dressed in white. Yet as I looked at that butler I felt a twinge of fear in my heart. **

**Soon the competition began yet during the cooking the butler in white approached me **

"**Pardon me my lady but her majesty would like to have a word with you" he said and I looked surprised before I looked at the young earl who nodded and I nodded back to the butler in white. Next thing I knew I was sitting in a chair beside her majesty only it was far less decorated and elegant in comparing to hers. **

"**Her majesty bid me tell you how much you remind her of her late niece the Duchess Maria Veronica Dargos, you look so much like her daughter Alexis Antoinette Dargos." The butler said and I looked surprised as I now had a thinking look on my face **

"**I thank you for such a complement but can I ask what happened to them?" I asked cautiously **

"**Sadly little is known about the young Alexis but as for her parents and the rest of the servants of the Dargos estate they were burned alive in a fire that engulfed the estate late in the night. It is rumored that a young girl around the young duchess's age was seen roaming the streets near the estate shortly afterwards so her majesty has hope that her beloved niece's only daughter is still alive." The butler said then the queen whispered something to him "her majesty bids me to ask about your family." **

"**I know little of my birth family. All I know is my first name, Alexis. If was found on the streets by the madam Angela Durless and I served as her butler for a few years before she adopted me, and I am now Alexis Durless. Yet as of late flashes of my past have been making themselves known to be honest it's rather terrifying" **

"**Her majesty bids me ask do you think it's possible that you may be the lost duchess Alexis Antoinette Dargos." **

"**I don't know, but I do know that when I visited the undertaker once with the young earl while he was on a mission at your request during the jack the ripper case I found a picture that seemed to have been drawn by a child and at the bottom the name of who had sent it was Alexis Antoinette Dargos, then the undertaker himself said that it was my drawing and he noticed that I had become rather timid as of late so I guess to answer your question I'm not sure yet." **

"**But the possibility is rather high." The butler said and I looked at him surprised then her majesty whispered something to him and he smiled "her majesty bid me tell you that she has no doubts as to who you truly are now, you are in fact the lost duchess Alexis Antoinette Dargos and so she will inform the young earl of phantomhive and he will help you regain your proper title as the duchess. But her majesty still requests that you stay with the young earl phantomhive if for nothing more than your own protection." **

"**I don't know what to say" I said in shock **

"**time's up!" the announcer said and I looked at him surprised that time had gone so fast yet as the chefs presented their work I found myself lost in my own thoughts. **

"**My lady" I heard someone say snapping me out of my thoughts and I saw Sebastian in front of me "would you like to sample the recipe you help create" he said and I smiled and nodded my head as he handed me the creation known as the curry bun. **

"**The queen bids me ask, you helped make the recipe for this curry?" the butler in white asked**

"**Yes, in fact if it weren't for my Lady I doubt this recipe would have turned out so well." Sebastian said smiling as he bowed **

"**I remember that mother loved to cook, and one time we visited India for some business that my father needed to do. While there mother learned as much as she could about curry and taught it to me. I love to cook now for various reasons." I said smiling as I looked at the curry bun in my hands.**

"**The queen says that she remembers your mother well and what you say is true she remembers visiting your family and always eating food that your mother prepared rather than what the servants prepared." The butler in white says "Also her majesty would suspect that you'd like to visit with your cousin the Earl Phantomhive now would you not." **

"**If it is not too much to ask." I said bowing my head and the butler in white smiled slightly **

"**Go, and until we meet again my lady Duchess Alexis Antoinette Dargos." The butler said and I smiled back at him before I bowed to the queen and rushed off to see the young Earl. **

"**Lady Alexis" Meyrin said happily as I walked up to them. **

"**What did her majesty talk to you about?" Ciel asked**

"**She thinks I'm the lost Duchess Alexis Antoinette Dargos." I said causing Ciel and the others to look at me in shock. **

"**Oh my" "really?" "You don't say" Meyrin, Finny and Bard said in shock. **

"**Well this changes things." Ciel said and I looked at him with a look of worry **

"**Will this mean I am no longer your cousin?" I asked sadly **

"**No you will remain my cousin for regardless of the circumstances you are still a Durless and are there for related to me." Ciel said and I smiled **

**"That's good I almost thought I had lost the one person I can consider family." I said hugging him slightly and he sighed **

"**family" I heard him whisper before I let him go "well in any case why don't you look around at some of the other exhibits around the crystal palace I'm sure you'd find them fare more entertaining than just waiting around here." He said and I smiled**

"**Alright. I'll be back in a bit then." I said before I walked off. **

**Yet as I walked I heard a strange song. **

"**Ba, Ba black sheep have you any wool?" I heard someone sing and my body froze as I stood outside a toy store where there was a doll house with little figurines that looked strangely familiar **

"**Yes sir, yes sir three bags full" the voice sang as the figures started to move suddenly **

"**One for the master." They sang as two people in white one a woman and one a man danced together. "One for the queen" it sang as a small woman in black danced with one that looked like a rotting corpse. "And one for the little earl who's butler makes him tea." The voice continued as two figurines that looked like Ciel and Sebastian moved and as the one that looked like Ciel was sitting at a desk with paper work and the one like Sebastian pored him some tea. "Ba, Ba black sheep have you any wool."**

"**Yes sir, yes sir three bags full" I found myself singing along before the world around me faded to black. **


	11. The Sudden Appearance and Disappearance

Hey everyone, I finally got around to writing another chapter, and I even had it edited by a friend of mine, KnuckerDragon, so you may proceed to thank her graciously for that. Also for another note to you all I have asked Alayna Wood to edit some of my previous chapters and so I will be re posting some of those so be sure to check them out when their up. Now I must apologize to any and all lovers of the wonderful Grell Sutcliff, I have made a huge blunder. As many of you have noticed I have spelled Grell's name wrong and I am truly sorry for that, I blame Wikipedia since that is where I got the spelling from but after checking back recently I found that error had been corrected on their sight so I have no proof sadly. I am truly sorry for this and I feel really stupid for it too, (I had bought a shirt of Hot Topic for crying out loud with the chibi grell on it with his name on it too, HIS NAME! I also now own the complete first session and use subtitles from time and again to make sure I get everything spelled correctly and I can go along with the original story. And even there his name was there.) SO I beg of you all to PLEASE forgive me and don't send Grell after me I'm willing to offer him any and all things red that I own along with a little chibi Sebastian figurine that I have. But please don't let him kill me!

Now that that's out of the way please enjoy this chapter of Daughter of Red.

Chapter 11

"Oh my, what do we do?" Meyrin said, looking rather worried as she and the other servants looked in to Alexis's room. The girl lay unconscious, with Sebastian and Ciel standing at her bedside

"What happened Sebastian?" Ciel asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure, Master," Sebastian said, gazing down at her motionless body that had gone paler than normal. "She appears as if she's sleeping, yet this kind of sleep I fear is not natural," he said as he seemed to glare down at Alexis

"We'll send for a doctor once we've returned. For now, I have some business to attend to at one of the new properties I've acquired," Ciel said. He turned to the others who were peeking through the doorway. "I expect all of you to take care of her while we're gone. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes, young Master," the servants said nervously before Ciel and Sebastian walked out.

Hours passed and the evening all too quickly arrived. But, as the sun turned crimson on the horizon, a single figure dressed in white and purple walked towards the Phantomhive manor.

And all too quickly their came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Finny yelled, running to the entry way. Once he opened the door he was shocked by the woman standing before him.

"Hey, Finny, who is it?" Bard yelled before he walked up and was also surprised. "Angela?"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Houndsworth?" Meyrin asked as she too appeared in the door way by Finny and Bard.

"Oh. Well, you see I had received a letter from the young Lady Alexis and I rushed here as soon as I could," Angela said, holding out a piece of parchment. "Lady Alexis asked me to come visit her as soon as I could after receiving this letter," she said with an air of innocence around her.

"I see," Finny said, almost disappointed.

"But, Malady hasn't been feeling well as of late," Meyrin said. Angela looked surprised

"Perhaps I can be of some help," She said with a look of worry on her face.

"Um, excuse us for one moment," Bard said suddenly, pulling the other two off to the side and formed a bit of a huddle.

"What do you think we should do?" Finny asked.

"The young Master left us in charge of watching over Malady. So, I guess it's up to us to decide if we should let Angela see her or not. But…" Meyrin said.

"Let's let her take a look. Besides, if she manages to help the little lady then Sebastian will be so shocked. He'll be like, 'Eck?'" Bard said, making a surprised face.

"'Eck?!'" the others said, making surprised faces.

"That's for him to say, not you," Bard said, crossing his arms and soon the three of them agreed.

"Alright. This way, Miss Angela." Finny said, leading Angela up towards the room holding the young, sleeping Alexis.

Once they arrived in said lady's bed chambers, Angela asked to be left alone with Alexis for a bit.

But, once Angela knew the two of them were alone she smirked as she gazed down at Alexis

"Oh, My Lady, you grow even more beautiful in sleep," she said laying beside Alexis and wrapping Alexis in her arms. "Now sing with me My Lady," she said, burying her face in Alexis' chest. "Ba, ba, black sheep have you any wool?"

"Yes sir. Yes sir, three bags full," Alexis whispered slowly as her eyes slowly began to open. "One for the master, one for the queen and one for the little earl who's butler makes him tea," She whispered again as Angela smirked all the more.

"Oh, My Lady, I must take you away from this vial place," Angela said before she released Alexis. She moved towards the door, and upon opening it, the other servants fell in.

"Ah, we weren't listening or nothing!" Finny yelled nervously as Angela smiled.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to take the young Lady to see someone I know. He's very trust worthy and I'm sure he'll be able to help her."

"Sorry, we can't let you do that," Bard said calmly. "You see, if the young Master or Mister Sebastian come home and find her missing, then they'll be angry at us."

"I see," Angela said, looking sad. "In any case would you mind if I stayed here tonight?"

"Sure," Finny said happily, then he blushed slightly.

Yet, none of the Phantomhive Servants expected what they would find in the morning.

"AHHHHHH!" A scream of shock and horror could be heard through the halls of the manor. All the servants rushed to where the scream had come from.

What they found shocked them to no end.

"L-Lady Alexis is missing!" Angela yelled as she stood trembling in the doorway. The room itself was shredded with feathers and blood everywhere.

"Oh, no! Sebastian's going to kill us all!" Bard yelled.

"And why would I do that?" Sebastian said, appearing behind them. They froze. "What happened here?" he asked, looking in to the room. "Where is _My_ Lady?"

"We don't know. We just heard a scream, and then Angela-" Finny started.

"Where'd did Miss Angela go?" Meyrin asked suddenly. They all looked around confused as Sebastian seemed to grow increasingly more irritated by the second.

"Search the grounds for her!" he ordered and they dashed off.

"What seems to be the problem, Sebastian?" Ciel said, walking towards his butler. When he caught a glimpse of the destroyed room his shoulders seemed tense slightly. "I want her found. Now, Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

"As you wish, My Master," Sebastian said, disappearing as even Ciel started to roam the halls of the manor in search of his cousin.

As Ciel passed the kitchen, Sebastian at his side about to report his findings, they heard a laugh.

"Look here, Tanaka. Three up right tea stocks. I think it promises to be an excellent day," said a main in white as Ciel and Sebastian entered the room.

"Wait. I know you. You're the Queens butler," Ciel said as it finally dawned on him.

"Greetings, Lord Phantomhive. I do apologize for this embarrassing display."

"Why is the Queen's butler here sipping tea at my estate?"

As things unfurled at the Phantomhive manor, elsewhere the young Lady Alexis sat in front of a congregation of sorts who began to sing, '_When the Mists Have Cleared Away'_ by Arthur Henshaw.

"_If we err in human blindness_

_And forget that we are dust_

_If we miss the law of kindness_

_When we struggle to the be just_

_Snowy wings of peace shall cover_

_All the pain that clouds our way_

_When the weary watch is over_

_And the mists have clear'd away _

_We shall know as we are known_

_Never more to walk alone_

_In the dawning of the morning_

_When the mists have clear'd away..."_

Upon hearing the words of the song the Lady Alexis screamed in pain. She arched her back as she was chained to a chair with a shallow back.

The man leading the congregation called out, "sing, my children! She cries out as she purifies you! Sing! She cries for your souls!"


	12. White, Black, and Bloody Wings

I am so terribly sorry about the wait for this chapter. I was suffering from a major writer's block issue along with a pile of College work that kept me away from my stories. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and with some hope I'll get another one up sooner than I did with this one. And please forgive me if there are any grammar issues I wrote this one on my own and didn't have either of the people I have asked in the past to edit my last chapter. I think I did an ok job editing this but I guess there is always room for improvement. Anyways I enjoy hearing from you all and I hope to hear more from you all and if it takes me a long time once again feel free to basically yell at me in the comments or even through pm messaging. Again I really enjoy your feedback. So without further ado, enjoy this chapter of Daughter of Red.

Chapter 12

Many days seemed to have passed in a short span of time for the lady Alexis as she was kept in the abbey by the followers of an occult she knew not the name of. All she knew is that they seemed to think of her as a god sent.

'I hate it here' she thought simply to herself gazing out at the people who smiled at all that they do. But a familiar black suite caught the silent lady's eye along with a boy in blue and a man in red 'the Earl.'

Quickly she rushed as fast as she could towards the boy in blue whom she had come to know as her dearest cousin and when she found him she embraced him with tears in her eyes.

"Alexis!" the little Earl said in surprise as the lady held him fearing that if she let him go he would fade away and the song that brought so much pain would be sung once more.

"My Lady" The man in red, Grell, one of her trusted friends said as he picked her up and spun her around in joy yet as the lady laughed there was no sound that left her lips and the man in black seemed to have noticed this.

"My Lady, have you lost your voice?" The man in black the butler known as Sebastian Michaelis asked and the young miss merely nodded with a look of sorrow on her face as she touched her throat.

"Sebastian" Ciel said as he was about to make an order.

"Hello unclean ones it's beautiful day out today." A small boy said as he and several others ran out to the small group.

"Ah my lady what are you doing with these unclean one's. You'll be in need of a bath at this rate my lady" Another boy said as they surrounded Alexis who looked at them confused.

"Now, now that's enough" a woman said walking in to the room and the little ones ran off "You must be new converts and I see you've met our lady, she is the purest of us all and it is through her power that we are all cleansed." The woman said causing the men to look at a confused Alexis.

So Sebastian took it upon himself to learn more information from the woman and proceeded to flirt with her. And now the young Earl, Grell and Alexis stood near a barn where the woman from before was making various noises. The Earl looked less then amused by the method needed to gather information while Grell was outright furious ranting on how it should be him in there with Sebastian rather than that 'Hussy'. And all the while lady Alexis watched Grell as she was confused as to what was happening.

It wasn't until they entered the barn and the woman was rushing to get dressed that Alexis figured it out and a deep blush appeared on her face.

"Oh how cute" Grell said hugging Alexis and rubbing his cheek against hers.

"You shouldn't taint the pure one you know." The woman said and Grell scowled at the woman who then turned to face the young lady. "I probably look most fowl to you my lady. You, who are pure and have cleansed those that live in the abbey, forgive me my lady for my sins. Please I beg of you cleanse me once again my lady." The woman said bowing at the Lady Alexis' feet then she looked up and was about to sing but Alexis covered her mouth with a look of fear in her eyes as she shook her head no.

"My Lady are you alright" Sebastian asked touching her on the shoulder only to have her jump and look at him with fear still in her eyes as concern quickly swept over his features.

"Lady Alexis. Where is the lady?!" Various voices called out causing Alexis' fear to grow.

"My lady it's time for the cleansing ceremony." The woman said smiling as alexis backed away shaking as her eyes grew wide and soon others showed up as she was carried away but soon she resigned to her fate.

'That song. How I hate that song.' Alexis thought as she slowly opened her eyes only to find she was in front of a congregation once again 'How I hate it. I hate the pain it brings. Can they not see what pain it brings to me? Why won't they stop? Please won't someone make them stop?' She thought as she closed her eyes once again as the song she dreaded began to leave the lips of those around her.

And as suddenly as the song had begun her back burned as pain erupted from every pore of her body. Her mouth opened as if to scream but because she has screamed so many times before she can no longer make even a sound.

"Alexis" She could hear someone say in shock among the crowd but they quickly fell silent as the pain grew with each passing note from the congregation.

Yet as this happened in the back sat the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive with Sebastian and Grell the redheaded grim reaper.

"Be weary my lord, whatever it is they are doing they all must believe that it is some kind of blessing to interrupt now would surly make them all turn against us." Sebastian warned as he never once moved his gaze from the pained face of his lady.

"Is there really nothing we can do to help her?" Ciel asked with a look of regret on his face.

"I'm afraid not my lord."

Then suddenly Alexis leaned forward as two blood covered white wings erupted from her back and slowly started to turn black as her own blood dripped from the feathers and on to two people who knelt before her in nothing more than their own skins allowing the blood to drip on to them as light seemed to engulf them.

"And now our brother and sister have been purified by the pure one. The angel whose wings turn black from our sins and whom was born among the sinful in order to purify us all." The leader said and soon the wings on Alexis' back scattered as the feathers began to fall around the room some white and some black but all of them were covered in blood.

"It's a blessing!" People called out as they gathered the feathers and some cradled them as precious treasures as tears of blood and pain fell down alexis' face.

"Oh my lady" Sebastian said with a look of anger and sorrow merged together as one on his face.

"Lady alexis." Grell said as his hands covered his nose and mouth as he looked like he was about to cry "How awful to have humans force her wings out like that, I can't imagine the amount of pain that much cause her."

"Force her wings out?" Ciel asked confused

"It would seem that My Lady is no ordinary lady." Sebastian said still watching Alexis as others walked up to her and carried her limp body away.


	13. Arguments in the library

Chapter 13

Pain, yes pain that's all she could feel now. Pain from her throat keeping her from crying out. Pain in her limbs keeping her from thrashing about. And pain from her back where wings had forced their way out.

It was no mystery to many in the abbey why the young Lady Alexis kept her distance from them, granted many assumed it was because she was the pure one and they, the impure. But now after a ceremony of supposed cleansing, the young lady was once again dressed in a gown of white as she as she sat in the hall of gathering perched in a chair with no back. Her eyes the color of fire embers now resembled those of the dead for they held no warmth, no happiness and no hope.

"Once this is all over my lady I promise you will be happy once again." A woman dressed in white as her purple eyes danced in joy upon seeing the Lady Alexis "we shall purify this world and I shall be by your side forever My Lady just as I promised centuries ago." The woman said kissing the young lady's hand. But all too quickly the woman draped a hooded cloak over her hiding all the white with the black of the robe that many of the followers of the abbey wore.

Soon the young Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel walked in wearing the clothes of those granted entrance to what is called the heavenly choir all of whom were young boys.

"Leader we've brought him." Two of the nuns said

"Well done you may leave us now" the leader said and the nuns nodded and left leaving the young earl before us. "You look very clean Ciel… Very good. Now come this way" he said leading Ciel towards his podium to reveal a book resting upon it.

"Thank you for choosing me I understand it's quite an honor" the young earl said yet as the sound of his voice the eyes of the Lady Alexis showed a spark of life still deep within, a spark of hope.

"Very good and now there is something I would like to read to you." The leader said placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder

"Sleep now my Lady" a voice whispered and instantly Lady Alexis found her eyes had started to grow heavy and soon she was lost in the darkness and lost in her own mind.

"Do you ever look down at them and feel just a hint of remorse for them?" a voice said as the darkness started to fade to a world of light revealing two woman dressed in white won was Angela the other was a woman with long flowing white hair. The woman was truly beautiful it was obvious to anyone looking at her.

"You needn't concern yourself with the likes of them they are unclean my Lady." Angela said crossing her arms causing the woman to laugh

"Unclean you say? Yes they are rather filthy from time to time but sometimes I wish I were like them."

"MY LADY" Angela said in shock

"Just think of it to be able to love as freely as they do. To find the one they wish to spend the rest of their short time on earth with. It all sound rather beautiful to me." The lady said sitting on a pure white bench as she gazed over a railing down at the clouds with a smile on her pale face.

"My lady you shouldn't think such things." Angela said walking behind the woman with a brush in her hand as she began to brush the woman's long hair

"I suppose your right but I can't help it from time to time my heart feels like the earth is calling me, asking for help. Or perhaps it is trying to help me, in completing my heart." The woman said as Angela put half of the woman's hair in a silver barrette that had diamond angel wings embedded in it.

"my lady is your heart not complete with me around" Angela said wrapping her arms around the woman's shoulders from behind her as the woman's bang hid her eyes as they had this entire time.

"You are like a younger sibling to me and while you are in my heart it still feels like something is missing." The woman said and Angela pouted

"A younger sibling" Angela whispered before she closed her eyes and then she kissed the woman's head "my lady you complete my heart so please don't leave me." Yet the woman didn't respond as a sudden blast of wind blew through their hair revealing the woman's fire ember like eyes as she continued to gaze down at the clouds below.

"Uh Bassy what the hell's and angel doing here?" Grell called out as Angela flew down and picked up Ciel as the lady Alexis regained consciousness and suddenly her won wings of white appeared as she flew towards Angela who smiled happily as they were all engulfed in white

"Ciel" Alexis whispered reaching out for him and Angela handed her the now sleeping earl. They were now in a library of sorts as Angela sat on a bench watching as Alexis laid the young earl down on another bench and then she placed his head on her lap as she started to pet his head with her still dead eyes. Yet she smiled down at his face.

And as she sat there the lady Alexis started to change she grew more mature as her hair grew longer and turned white her wings grew as well and another pair appeared.

"My lady you are starting to awaken once again" Angela said in triumph.

"Uh" Ciel said as he started to wake up yet when he looked up on the face of the woman holding him he was in shock as she continued to pet his hair and smile down at him "who" he started

"She's truly beautiful isn't she" Angela said referring to the woman

"So it was you Angela Blanc" Ciel said moving out of the woman's arms and facing Angela

"How did you enjoy the record of your past?" Angela asked smiling "did it feel like being wrapped in soft velvet or perhaps sand paper against your skin."

"Shut up!" Ciel said angrily yet at that time the woman suddenly stood up and flew off surprising Ciel "two sets of wings?" he said in shock

"She's magnificent isn't she" Angela said

Yet at that time the woman flew among the selves of books looking for the one that was calling her. Eventually she found it yet before she could touch it a hand stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A man with long grey hair and a smile on his face say as he was dressed in black

"Under...Taker" the woman whispered looking at him with her unblinking eyes

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you either my lady. It's been a while since we've last seen each other even longer since I saw you like this." The undertaker said smiling as usual then he became serious "it would seem that the little earl is in need of your help my lady" he said and the woman's widened slightly as panic could be seen and she instantly flew off leaving black and white feathers in her wake as one set of her wings turned black.

"CIEL!" the woman yelled out and her voice echoed throughout the library while farther along Ciel laid in Angela's lap with his Cinematic record being unwound yet after hearing the echo of the woman calling out his name his body lifted off the ground and the record started to be wound back.

"what is this?" Angela said in shock and below Ciel's now floating body the woman appeared with her set of black wings and set of white keeping her from falling as her hair now had streaks of black showing "NO MY LADY!" Angela yelled out about to fly to her to keep her away from Ciel.

But Angela's efforts were in vain as the woman caught Ciel before he fell to the ground and she held him close as she descended and her hair faded to black and her wings disappeared

"Your safe" she whispered holding the young earl close to her as tears fell from her eyes on to his face

"Alexis?" Ciel said surprised

"Master! My lady" Sebastian said running up to us "I am glad to see you both are alright" he said smiling

"Alexis what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Ciel asked not understanding why she was here and where that other woman went.

"How unclean. Unsightly. Depraved, stagnant, without light…I should never have shown you pity. I shall purify you here and now and I will take back what is rightfully mine!" Angela said angrily

"We'll see about that" Sebastian said standing in front of the young earl and the lady Alexis as knifes appeared in his hand

"A crime in the library is our jurisdiction" a man with his hair combed back and square glasses on his face said fixing his glasses with a pair of sheers. "Let us join the fight. Now come with me Grell."

Yet as the three of them were about to fight the undertaker walked by

"Undertaker?" Alexis whispered surprised

"Ah I see you returned back to your human form now." He said and she blinked

"Human form?" she said tilting her head confused

"Now, now don't worry about it I'm sure you'll learn in time but for now I need to put these books away." He said smiling

"Hey you what are you doing here?" Grell said confused

"Mind your manners" the man with the sheers said whacking Grell on the head. "He's a legend. He passed judgment on Robin Hood and sent Marie Antoinette to hell. The grim reaper that makes even crying children willingly give up their souls."

"Grim Reaper?" Alexis said confused "Ciel what's going on here?"

"It's nothing Alexis pay them no mind" Ciel said

"You can't keep her in the dark forever little lord" the undertaker said chuckling yet suddenly Grell walked up to him and moved his bangs away only to suddenly hug the undertaker.

"My lady I shall return for you soon but for now I must start my purification at the abbey" Angela said before she was engulfed in light and disappeared

"Damn" Sebastian said

"Ciel" Alexis said with her bangs hiding her eyes "where are we?"

"Isn't it obvious we're in a library" the young earl said trying to keep as much from her as possible.

"Ciel…please something's not right what aren't you telling me?" she said looking at the young lord with sadness in her eyes

"My lady" Sebastian said appearing at her side then he knocked her unconscious

"For now keeping her in the dark is all we can do to keep her from harm." Ciel said

"is that truly the only option available to you" the undertaker said chuckling "someone like Alexis is not likely to stay in the dark forever especially not when she's used to flying in the sky with the light smiling upon her."

"What are you saying undertaker?" Ciel yelled

"You saw her too didn't you? The woman with long white hair." He said chuckling still

"What about her." Ciel said narrowing his visible eye.

"That woman is what is known as the Lost Angel."

"The Lost Angel the angel that left heaven and became a human?! That lost angel?" Grell shouted in shock

"Indeed."

"What does that have to do with Alexis?" Ciel yelled

"Simply put they are one and the same."


End file.
